Re:I have
by thestripybag
Summary: C has returned in a new adventure. Join him or don't as he explores Runeterra after his long stasis to make allies and friends both new and old. Heck he figures he can have some fun messing with his enemies after all why does saving the world have to be boring. Sequel to Re:I will. As always champions below were in the most recent chapter. New poll in my profile so pls check it out
1. I have to introduce myself

A/N I know that some of you may have been expecting a new chapter and are probably wondering when I will return to the main story but I have other chapters to do first plus I've been suffering a bit of block with the main story. I also know some of you are kinda weird and jump into sequels without reading the original or you might need a refresher. So I asked a friend and they agreed that I should put in something to help out both of you. It'll also serve as a bit of a break from my current chapters. Anyways I'm gonna make it quick though so I can get back to a different piece. Hope you all enjoy it and maybe this will inspire some of you to go back and check out the original. If not then feel free to skip this chapter to the next. I'm personally seeing my mental images for this chapter as comic or manga panels. Have a nice day or night.

* * *

This is part two of our main character C's story but you may be interested in how it began. Over fifteen years ago a young boy washed up nearby a river gypsy village and was about to be devoured by the demon Tahm Kench. However a hooded woman fought the creature and rescued the amnestic child. This stranger introduces herself as Nita and she is the twentieth in a long line of hooded beings. When she takes him back to her main base in Zaun it is learned that she is also the one hundredth member of the gang know as the Numerals. Over the next few years she and her pumpkin grow close together with her being his mentor, protector, friend, and mother figure. However when the two Cs are sent on a raid of a mine the Numerals reveal they know Nita has been destroying their organization not long after our young C finds a mysterious crystal fragment. She expected this however and kills them all with a electric charge variation of her Oblivion Energy but not long after the deadman switches attached to them detonate explosives all over the mine. Before they can escape Nita notices her Pumpkin is lagging behind and sacrifices herself to save him. As she passes on to the afterlife and her ancient cloak the mental strain begins to break our young C. Alone he wanders to a nearby Noxian town but is imprisoned and sentenced to the prison known as the Tomb. Here prisoners are left to their own devices and C is raped by one of the head gang leaders. Her comeuppance is swift as a few days later C kills her when his hand burns through her chest with his undeveloped energy. In a fit of rage our young hooded is sealed into his room to die slowly. Several weeks pass and a Zaunite research team heads to the prison to discover the surge of power. As they make their way to the source killing everyone in the way until they find a near comatose and barely surviving C. They take him back to their base and over the next year turn him into a war machine named after the spirit placed into his body Dullahan. He along with three other Myths are sent to Ionia to aid Noxus in their war. Over the next three and a half years all other members of the group are destroyed by various ionian champions. Dullahan however does not and actually manages to strikes up a friendship with a young lieutenant by the name of Riven. When Dullahan is sent to the capital of Ionia, Placidium , to crush the last resistance keeping Noxus from overrunning the island. He is handed a flare by his keepers so they can bomb him but Warwick who has been acting as a head of security for the facility takes out Dullahan's control collar and detonates it inside of the base which destroys it in a explosion of ash and debris. Dullahan the day before had handed the flare however to Riven and rather than complete his mission he instead races to help Riven whose company is now caught in a chemical barrage. At the cost of him going into a deep sleep inside of C's subconscious the final Myth is able to save his friend. A year later a teenage C is on a boat that is under attack by pirates. In order to help the passenger ship escape he board the pirate ship and manages to kill it's captain. With the rules of the ship being keep what you kill C takes command and not long after C is able to gain the trust of his dissenters by risking his life for a crew member. Since the since belonged to Gangplank's fleet and his crew are now considered traitors for failing to keep the Reaver King's body double alive they unanimously agree to join the fleet of Sarah Fortune. As the new captain is wandering the markets a woman not much older than him is attacked by wharf rats. When she is rescued she introduces herself as Lisa and as a reward she leads him to Miss Fortune's hideout. Despite a rough introduction C is able to prove himself a worthy asset against the pirates and sparks a romantic relationship with Lisa. When he is twenty he proposes to her and plans to retire after his final mission which is to retrieve some of Gangplank's docking routes from the native's island. When he gets to the plans however he starts to feel a pull towards a shrine beneath the main temple and finds another fragment of the crystal he did when Nita died. As he leaves a demonic creature watches him and informs Illaoi it's main priestess. When our lovestruck hooded arrives back in Bilgewater his fiancee who had a surprise for him has been discovered and taken by Gangplank himself. Alone and driven by fury C makes his way onto the Deadpool in order to rescue his beloved. As he is fighting the infamous black mist arrives looking for souls and soon he lands on the shores of the dreaded Shadow Isles. He cares not for this however as he starts to look for Lisa and finds her surrounded by the undead known as Kalista, Yorick, and Maokai who for separate reasons were drawn to her. She soon passes as does the child inside of her which sends C into despair. When he prepares to fight a horde of undead the cliff he is standing on collapses and he is impaled on the rocks below. His soul is cast down into hell but is told by the plane itself that he can escape if he passes it's trials. His soul is weakened however and soon a pack of hell hounds descend to devour him. Before they can sink their teeth into our fallen hooded he is saved by a strange figure who dives to him. Imbued with new strength and vigor which enables him to easily pass the trials of eight of the nine circles. The last one however is different as no beings of hell are in the ruins of the town that makes of the circle. Instead he is attacked by people who are hooded like him and soon he is detained by the lovely Eccentric C. Nita is there as well and together all twenty past Cs decide to help their youngest escape. An assault is soon mounted on Hell's personal castle with Nita and C making it all the way to the exit. Before he can escape however a bullet passes his head and Nita reveals herself as the new Gatekeeper of hell. The two fight with heavy hearts and C is barely able to pull a victory. His body reforms in the Freljord and a demonic god sends him careening into the Howling Abyss. Our current hooded survives but is trapped inside of the Void. C learns here that the sentient voidborn such as the Maw and Gath are at war with the feral tribes of Sai and Nashor. The leader of the sentient races is known as Draken tells C to steal his weapon, the void staff, from the main Sai hive. He is successful and as a reward Draken infuses C's knife with void energy before making a portal that takes him back to Runeterra. The newest C fights with a mercenary named Sivir and poisons her when she is stabbed by his new blade. She is saved when he takes her to the Infinity pool and not only purifies his blood but also transforms his knife into the Betwixt Blade which can permanently destroy its victims. After being attacked by a Sai C is disoriented and wanders into the Kumungu jungles. While weakened he is attacked by Rengar but is saved by the bestial Huntress Nidalee. Not long after healing he makes his way to Zaun to avenge his master, finish Nita's work and fix the Gunner C, Monty's, mistake. C meets up with his old friend Ekko and begins to dissect the Numerals. A couple of days into his operations and the two former gangsters are able to discover the location of their missing friend Jinx. However when they save her from a whore house basement where she was being experimented on she falls into a coma. In his fury C for the first time finds out and uses his ultimate Pumpkin Pummel to unleash a brutal energy infused beatdown on the Numeral in charge of her captivity. After massacring enough people to litter the streets with dead over the next few days C makes his final attack on the main Numeral base. When he infiltrates the fleeing group's airship he encounters the head of the gang known as One. C is then attacked by a large cyborg and the mechanical being is equipped with shielding that protects it from our hooded's undefined energy attacks. Eventually the airship crashes into the Zaun port and Nita's voice speaks inside of her pumpkin's head as the mechanized Six charges him. In a last stand C is able to channel who he is into his energy attack and with a defined Pumpkin Beam destroys the remnants of the Numerals. With the Loose Cannon under life support C leaves to go on various heist in order to retire. On his last one though he is chased by Caitlyn but manages to escape. The main crystal on the crown he stole flies into his hood and completes the set. The confused hooded is instantly teleported into orbit and attacked by a suit of armor which begins to fuse with him. The crystal pieces were the fragments of the darkin known as Leviathan which had begun to try and possess C. To weaken his mind she devoured his memories until they were a blank slate. As a defensive mechanise the hood itself which stores all of its wearer's memories aids it's current one in restoring his. After several years in stasis a fully recovered C is able to fight off the darkin threat and the two come to a compromise. In exchange for C acting as a tether for Levia to stay alive she is to give him power to kill of all of their enemies. Together they head to the Institute of War and C is able to get a clue about where he was born. When he arrives outside of Uwendale, Demacia he begins to dig up an empty grave. As soon as he is done doing so Quinn arrives with her parent to pay respects to Caleb but unwittingly the ranger in her rage gives chase after him. After saving her from a pack of tuskvores Caleb and Levia head north to the wildlands of Kaladoun. Two months have passed since then and with his army established C has decided to make friends, enemies, and get into general fuckery at the League of Legends.

* * *

A/N Sorry if you all were expecting a new chapter but I have been backed up a little lately. I will try to get this story done soon. But yeah this was more or less a simplified version of Re: I will which I hope might have inspired you all to check it out and if not head straight on ahead. Anyways I'm tired so feel free to ask question, goodnight and be nice to each other damn it. : )


	2. I have myself

A/N Hello everyone I'm back and I'm starting this on May 8 which is my birthday so I am gonna try to finish this before the day ends. If you are new to this story it is a sequel to Re:I will and if you have any questions feel free to ask. The naming of his ultimate is open until the next chapter, the romance is going to officially start soon after I get to introducing them so you all can vote for Riven, Nidalee, Sona, Jinx or even two of them, also if you want to see more of someone or have a request feel free to ask. If there are any artist in the audience who wanna draw some skin concepts for me message me. I am gonna soon start two other stories soon and if you want a certain multiverse done or for me to do one of the other Cs feel free to ask. If I get some support it would be nice as I have never done more than one story at a time. Sorry if some words are missing as I can't do anything and no one has said anything. Now let's have an adventure!

* * *

It has been two months since C remembered his true identity and left for Kaladoun. In this short time he has managed to make an army and his own nation. The people who make up this nation are those who have been oppressed by the world. They are the lower class and unfortunately for C they will have to do. For what this small nation lacks in resources and manpower it's more than makes up for it with technology, skill, and terrain. All troops have been put through a cube that accelerates time to train them. C has managed to mass produce firearm technology, several metal ships have been made, and airships monitor the skies. Since the Confederation of Freedoms was founded every other nation has tried to crush it. In the north the Freljordian tribes have tried to breach the mountain passes. In the west the small Confederate navy has the task of repelling all naval assaults be it pirates or other navies. On the opposite side of the country Piltover has sent machines to breach the Serpentine river. The main force in the south has dug into trenches that have swamps to their backs and a field of the dead in front. Barbed wire, mines, pit traps and even bodies rigged with explosives help to guard from Noxus and Demacia who seek to claim the confederates lands. The confederates have taken up position in their trenches and are waiting for the enemy to charge. As the enemy troops charge the no man's land artillery has begun to fall from the sky. A lone Confederate walks towards the trenches and he raises his arm up ready to signal them to fire. He is a vastayan and unique one in the sense he is a lizard hybrid. His scales have become gray from age and his feathers that make up his hair are white. He wears the trench coat uniform with a visor cap and a bow that seems to be made from twisted branches. In a vietnamese accent he shouts for all troops to open fire on the now closer enemy. He pulls out his bow and loads it with what seems to be toothpicks but upon being fired grow into arrows that pierce the armor of his enemies.

? - "Don't stop firing! (Sees a group flanking) Meteorite shot! (Fires a flaming arrow that upon hitting one of his traps that sets it off with an explosion and kills the flanking party) Damn it where is C at? (Grabs a radio) Aki is he in the northern front?!"

We now transition to the mountains of the north where several raiders are trying to sneak through a pass. As they make it half way through boulders drop and block off their escape. They have no choice but to go forward when a ball of shadows forms to impede them. From out of the shadows a lone soldier emerges. He is wearing the trench coat of his fellow troops but has a metal mask from the Order of Shadows along with their armor on his limbs. He pulls a katana from his back and it gleams red with an aura of dread. Before the invaders can prepare to attack their own shadows burst from the ground and begin to struggle with them. This gives the lone warrior ample time to close the gap and cut down the raiders. When he is done the shadows from his fallen enemies flow into his blade trapping their souls in it and make his blade even heavier. Once he makes his way back to the northern front headquarters a fellow soldier tells him he has a call from the southern coordinator Zhong.

Zhong - "Aki is he at the northern front?!"

Aki (Japanese accent) - (Grabs the transmitter) "Who are you looking for old man?"

Zhong - "I'm looking for C and I can't seem to find him here! So I assume he's up north with you?"

Aki - "Well he isn't. Did you think to ask anyone else before me?"

? (Ukrainian accent) - "Do you even think of bringing us into this Aki?!"

Aki - "D. A. H. N you ugly amalgamation do you know where he is? Also damn I think (starts to crumple a piece of paper) I'm breaking up."

? (British but robotic accent) - "You gonna try to shove something on to intelligence now and if you were wondering we haven't gotten anything on today's transmissions about where C is located."

? (A very mellow voice) - "I know where C is since he told me late last night. That's why we don't have any records Cathy."

Dahn - "Metto where did C say he was so the old lizard will stop harassing us."

Everyone but Dahn and Metto - "Nooooooooo! That'll take forever!"

Metto - "Uhhh (Derp song starts playing) hhhhh."

While Metto is having a hard time remembering we get a glance at everyone else's bored faces. After a minute of waiting a noxian soldier attempts to sneak up on Zhong. Once he is close enough to stab Zhong in the back the vastayan turns around and grabs the noxian by his collar to pull him closer. Upon leaving a corpse with a massive chunk bitten out of the neck Zhong says what usually snaps Metto out of here dazes.

Zhong - "Bleh that guy needed a bath. Metto if you don't tell us where C is I'll take away your drug stash!"

Metto - "I am not on drugs! Oh right C said he was on a mission in Zaun to dismantle a drug cartel and get more people from there."

Zhong - "Oh well if he is doing something important then I shouldn't disturb him to ask for help." (Shoots a volley of arrows which hits all his targets)

Metto - "Yeah, he probably would hate it if someone woke him up after doing that yesterday."

Zhong - "Wait! Whaaaaaat?!"

Metto - "Oh forgot. He asked me to tell you all he was really tired last night and to not wake him up. He also said if one of you asked what to say and I quote. (clears her throat) Go to hell!"

Zhong - "Bah! (Slams the transmitter down) Castor! Pollux! Go wake up your creator! We need him down here!"

Zhong's words carry along the wind to two golems. One is silver, human sized, with a blue aura and two tonfas in his hands. The other is twice as tall, has a red aura, carries a kanabo that is can change into a macuahuitl and is golden. Castor the smaller of the two is modeled after ancient jaguar warriors while Pollux the latter eagle warriors. The two were created by C to assist in the defense of the Confederation in it's earlier days when the army was still in training but now act in a more supportive role moving to help each front. Should a confederate soldier call for them they will hear what they have to say. As the two approach C's manor a large beam pierces the side of the building. Both rush to help C but don't know what is going on in his house.

(Five minutes earlier)

Levia - 'C wake up it's almost nine. We have to go.'

C - "Zzzzzz. Ahhh five more minutes. Zzzz."

Levia - 'No! We have to go now or you'll be late for your entering the league ceremony! If that happens they might not take you being a champion seriously!'

C - (Under his goggles his eye open with a shattering noise) "Ahhhhh! Quick Levia where is my hood?! Where is my gun Pumpkin?! Shit do I have time for breakfast?!"

Levia - 'Wait aren't your clothes apart of you? Also last I saw Pumpkin was in the hood too so yeah.'

C - "Oh yeah. Also I think I'll have some toast but sadly we don't have time for the toaster. (Snaps his finger and whips out Pumpkin) Pumpkin beam! (Throws the bread into the air) Fire!" (Blast a hole into the side of the manor)

Castor (Monotone) - "Master are you in any danger." (Gets knocked down by C running out)

Pollux (Fast and loud) - "Master where are you going?!"

C - (Stops) "I am late for an appointment! Shit sorry Castor! Crap I'm late! Darkin armor type one!"

C is suddenly encased in a gray armor that has an aura of orange coming from the torso and it takes after Levia. His face is covered in a plate that gives off a glow from his eyes, chains around his forearms, it has a wing design on the back along with a tail design around his waist like a belt. Since his assault on the League C has trained in order to tap into the powers of the Darkin. He has managed to keep his soul intact and has gained enough power to become powerful enough to level a nation with ease as all DTO (Darkin Type One) threats can. This form allows greater strength than any army, escape velocity speeds, and enhances his other abilities. He breaks into a run towards the institute but knows that an attack on the south was going to happen today.

Zhong - (Hears a sonic boom) "Hahaha you pricks are waaah! (C runs past him and knocks him onto the ground) Thanks for coming C."

C - (Stops in the middle of the demacian camp) "Alright which of you asses is the commander hurry up. (A burly man with a thick beard steps forward) Your him I'm guessing. So how do you wanna die and make it quick. Wait I got it! Hey Levia remember how I told you I would get a stand just to hit you."

Levia - 'Yeah. Wait you got one?! What does it do?!"

C - "It is called The Highway. It's power is I can punch everything! It also has two special moves and kick ass all-around stats. Seriously I randomly got this generated for me after looking through some of Eccentric's memories. But I don't think I want or need to use it on this douche. Instead I'll use uhhh Levia I just realized I don't have a name for my ultimate move. Oh well still works just as well. (Jumps to the commander and begins to unleashes a barrage of energy infused punches) Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! (Punches him into the air with an uppercut that causes his bottom jaw to destroy all of the top halves teeth and seal the mouth shut) Lowl! (Leaps after him and punches him back to the ground with a blow to his heart that not only causes it to explode from the energy but also unseals his mouth allowing the blood to flow freely from it) Now all of you get! (The Demacian troops begin to flee in terror) Shit! I spent a few lowls too many. (Breaks into a run again) Oh wait Levia teleport!"

Levia - 'But we don't have a fixed point at the institute.'

C - "We don't have time and we'll deal with that later!"

Levia abides C's wish and teleports them straight into the heart of the city which lies outside of the institute. Not taking any stops C blitzes right through an open market but spots a being of pure evil. After punching it to death and taking the body Levia reminds him he has one minute left to get to the introduction ceremony. The golems who guard the doorway were not an issue for C as he literally ran through them taking chunks of them with him. Not wasting anytime with opening the door he breaks it down and using the momentum uses the large doors as a board to glide down the floor. Several dead summoners and thousands of gold in property damage later C finds himself at an elevator. After asking and trading his dead goose to a mummy boy C walks back up the hall to the auditorium and finds the door blocked off with magic. Once he gets past the door with a simple Pumpkin Beam he walks up to the stage where he is to be shown to the whole world. The newest champion to the league C has officially entered the league.

* * *

A/N Hey everyone sorry it took so long and this chapter might feel unfinished but I am really lacking motivation right now. I'm really want you all to name his ultimate and I want to give you all these choices for the story but I don't feel like anyone wants them. So please feel free to do any of the following in my last note and I'll try to get a new chapter out soon but no promises. I really could use some motivation as this story slipped my mind and I basically had to reintroduce a lot of OCs. I hope if you want to learn more about C that you will read my last story and if you want something feel free to ask. I guess I have had a lot of stress lately making me feel tired and this story isn't supposed to be as serious. Plus I think that for those champions I can't think of a use for in Liberate I'll try to get rid of them in another story. Hell if you just want to talk about something I'm okay with that and I hope to see you all next time. Please vote on the various things, if you are interested in those skin ideas just ask, what champion do you want to see in the story, and good night.


	3. I have Riven

A/N Damn I hit a small depression the past few days. I would like you all to leave me reviews. If you all want to see something more or have ways to improve the story to all your taste then feel free to leave a review or message me because I will do what I can to implement it. Seriously I want to do these stories but I also want this to be our stories. I can't do this without you all making request and leaving reviews because believe it or not I'm remaking all these stories because of what people said. I don't want to abandon this story because I have seen so many unique ones fade away only to be replaced by generic ones. I want to maybe help someone who is having a bad day or inspire someone to be creative like some of these stories have for me. I don't want every story to be the same one told over and over again or just another generic smut piece. We have a multiverse with so many possibilities and I want to explore them all with you guys. Sorry if the chapter is shorter but I think what I might do is have C go to each big nation and interact with characters from those places or if you all want do it like to older version where it more so focuses on one champion during the chapter. Anyways leave request, reviews, and sorry if words go missing because the site won't save the documents right.

* * *

We find C entering his room in the League and it is located in the independent wing on the first floor. It is an empty room that he is free to decorate as he please and it is located on the first floor. C begins to teleport various household objects into the room to decorate into a bitchin crib.

C - "I think that introduction went about as well as it could have."

Levia - 'You shot a Pumpkin Beam at that one boar and the crowd opened fire on you. I'm pretty sure you pissed everyone here off.'

C - "Nah. They just don't know the real me yet or I want them to hate me. Should probably call up north to check on everyone and also to see who wants to join me here."

Levia - 'Well then how about afterwards we go out and make a few friends for you. After all we came here to do that.'

C - "Actually they asked that on the entry forms. I wrote down kill my enemies, go home with my sister, and get a girlfriend. Pretty sure the first will be easy, second might be kinda hard since you know what I have to do, and the last one well I am one for one when it comes to relationships."

Levia - 'Wait didn't your wife die and I just realized how much of a dick I am for saying that.'

C - "Meh it happened. Anyways I still have to come up with an ultimate name before I can really join any matches so maybe I'll let the people decide."

After finishing up on decorating his room with the basics C decides to take a walk in the gardens. When he gets there he sees several children playing, a couple of avian vastayan cuddling together on a bench, and a scantily clad plant woman walking among the various plants. C recognizes one of the children as the little girl he met when he first came to the league. When he walks up to the girl she immediately runs to him and hugs his ;eg.

Lulu - " ! I am sorry I missed your introduction but Gnar here wanted to play hide and go seek."

C - (Pulls Lulu off him but then Gnar starts to hug him too) "It's okay and hey little guy I know you. Yeah, I put you in that ice block and watched you over the centuries. Took you a bit but it looks like that nasty corruption left you."

Lulu - "You know Gnar?"

C - (Takes Gnar into his arms and starts to rock him gently) "Well what happened was about a millennia ago I took the form of a king. A few watcher were found by some yordles and brave one amongst them fought them. His name was Gnar and he got hurt badly. He was young though so after I defeated the remaining watchers I found him injured by their magic. I knew I couldn't leave him to die so I froze him and then the yordles migrated to the south. I knew once his body was clean that he would be freed from the ice so I hid him not too far from the new yordle city. Every few decades I would make it a point to go to where I hid him and check on him. (Gnar yawns and falls asleep) Sorry I wasn't there when I needed to be little one. Anyways why don't you show me where his room is so I can put him in his bed and when we are done how about I get you some ice cream?"

After tucking Gnar into bed C and Lulu head to the local ice cream shop. When they arrive at the front of the store a fox woman is thrown out. When asked what happened the girl ignores them and starts to look through the glass.

Ahri - "So many flavor. (Starts to drool) Awww man I wish I hadn't spent all my pay on those pills from that zaunite merchant. Turn me into a human my (Gets her head bumped into the glass) ow! You jerk you already threw me out huh? Hey who are you and oh hi Lulu."

C - "Don't say any swear words in front of a kid. Don't you have any common decency. Oh and I am called C."

Ahri - "Well (Gets up and starts to get closer to C) how about you give me some money and I might give you a kiss" (Blows one at him)

C - (Dashes to the left) "Sorry but I don't like offensive magic and now that I think about it why did I dodge. I'm immune to illusion magic and also why would you do that?!"

Ahri - "I want to be human and I spent all my money on these stupid fake pills! So I can't afford any of the yummy flavors."

C - "Good grief. If I give you money for ice cream then you have to do me some favors."

Ahri - "I'm gonna stop you right there cause I don't know what fan fictions or rumors you have being listening to but I am not like that. I actually have been in steady relationships before."

C - "Did you kill any of them? Be it direct or indirect? Now that I think about how many have you killed?"

Ahri-"I I have killed them. I didn't even mean to but my instincts took over and I did. As for how many I don't know. But the more I did it the worse I felt."

C -" *sniff* True dat. True dat. (Looks across the street and sees someone he knew enter a building) Hey how about I give you the money but first I need you to answer another question for me. (Ahri-"Sure.") What is that building?"

Ahri - "Oh yeah the answer to that earlier question I do have common decency and that is the Bunny Den. I've never worked at one. A strip club I mean and can I get the money now?"

Lulu - "What is a strip club?"

C - "It's a place that smells of desperation and sadness. So don't ever go into one or work at one. Okay Ahri here you go. (Pulls out a bag of gold and tosses it to Ahri) Would you mind taking Lulu in and go crazy with your orders. I'll be back in a few minutes and hopefully an old friend of mine will join us." (Walks across the street and into the club)

Ahri - "Geez he didn't even wait for me to give an answer. Then again it would have been a yes and woohoo raspberry ice cream here I come!"

Once C is inside the club he goes straight to the manager's office and ask to see a list of the girls working there. After being told to fuck off C decides to buy the whole place and after some coercion involving a two gummy lines pulling the owner apart he agrees to sell it. Upon inspecting a list with all the girls on the current shift C decides the person he saw wasn't who he thought it was. Before he leaves he decides to sit down at the bar and have a drink. The barkeep is wearing the standard bunny outfit of the place with stars on the purple leggings and she has short hair that is dark pink.

C - "Hey barkeep can I get two fingers of scotch whiskey. Also I can't believe I bought a damn strip club just to confirm if an old friend of mine was here. Oh right and I'm sorry I didn't call you by name miss (Reads her name tag) Tina."

Tina - "Oh don't worry about it. Also give me a second since I have to find the whiskey since the idiot who works before me doesn't know how to put things away! (Another girl flips her off) Yeah, Janice I'm talking about you!"

C - "Do you want me to talk to them or are you going to use your ki to kick their ass Riven?"

Riven - "(Grabs C's collar and pulls him closer) How do you know my name and who are you?"

C - "I am an old war buddy of yours. Also I hope you don't treat all your customers like this."

Riven - "Ha! I got put on bar duty because I didn't like the idea of losers gawking at me. Also I broke someone's arm when he tried to grope me. Now if you don't want me to do something similar to you (starts to charge up her ki) I suggest you talk."

C - "You are as feisty as ever and I had a different name back then. I was called Dullahan of the Myths and you were Lieutenant Riven of Fury Company. So you mind telling me what you are doing here in some low life bar."

Riven - "*sigh* (Lets go of C) After the war I wandered for so long. Once Noxus heard rumors I was alive I was sure bounties were placed on my head so I traveled to the league. It took a bit before they accepted me and I had to work in a place where they wouldn't ask questions. I also heard a rumor that noxian champions frequented here but it turns out that was just a rumor. I am so damn stupid! I should have made sure they came here before I put so much effort into a new persona. Anyways how did you survive the war?"

C - "I went back to save you and I did but I had to burrow underground to save myself. I woke up a few days later with no memory of who I was but I eventually did find out who I was. Hell I could probably write a book on the subject. Anyways how about you join my cause since I could use people like you."

Riven - "Oh are you gonna bomb me too when I realize what we are doing is wrong? No chance Dullahan. I don't want to fight for any causes. I wanted a while ago to help Noxus back to what it was but I think I can leave the world to burn just fine." (Starts to clean a glass)

C - (C lunges and grabs her shoulders to shake her) "Shut the fuck up! You don't think I know what pain is and wanting to leave the world to burn is like! I have seen so many people die and even people I have loved. I have been hurt, killed others, raped, and hurt people close to me! But you want to know something else I did die and when I was in hell the only thing I wanted to do was live. I could have just accepted my fate and let the world move on without me but I couldn't! I had to come back to life because the world needed me to and because I couldn't let it down! I don't know why I fight but I do know if I don't then more people will suffer like me! So I don't care if you are sad about the ionians or pissed about being betrayed( punches her across the face) I need people like you to help me!"

Riven - "I can't do it. (starts to cry) I can't go through all of that only to be left to die. I don't want to die either Dullahan!"

C - "My name is C and I think I did mistake you for someone else. (Hears cars screeching to a halt outside) What the (Bullets starts to pour into the club) Damn it! Can you evacuate everyone while I kill these assholes. (Riven grabs the carrot sign from above the bar, channels ki into it to make it a weapon, and nods) Good. Also I wasn't me when I was Dullahan and I know that the person who killed those people wasn't you Riven. Just like Tina isn't you. Haahahahaha (Runs to a broken window) and you still need to get me two fingers of whiskey!"

When C looks outside several vans are acting as cover for the shooters. They tell him that they are being paid to kill someone in the bar and that the owner of the bar was an informant of theirs. Before C can open fire on them he notices Lulu and Ahri are still across the street. Both have taken cover and but are at risk of being caught in an explosion if he were to shoot the cars too much. Not having any choice he decides to use less destructive measures to avoid collateral damages. He grabs a flash bang and tosses it across the street. When it goes off the gunfire ceases as the mercenaries recover from the bright explosion. Once they have recovered C has already made it to the roof of the ice cream shop across the street. As the mercenaries begin to move across the street C checks to see if Lulu is watching then begins his plan of attack. When the mercenaries are about to break into the club he fires a gummy Coercion at one of the vans then attaches it to the leader of the group. Before he can react to something attaching to him a van slams into him crushing him and the people around him. With the van away from the ice cream shop and not feeling anyone inside the club he opens fire on the car. The explosion kills all of the mercenaries except one who C pulled to him beforehand.

C - "Alright listen up! I want to know who sent you? Also if you refuse (wraps the Coercion line around the man's neck and sends a current of Pumpkin charge into him) I will keep shocking the crap out of you."

Mercenary - "Wait we weren't sent to kill you. We were paid to kill that one bitch. You can't kill a champion on League grounds so we were waiting for her to pop up outside of it. When the owner of the place said someone was asking around for her he told us and we rushed over here. We heard someone yell her name and we opened fire on the place. (Starts to get Pumpkin charged) Ahhh Singed was the one who posted it! Please let me go?!"

C - (C stops the Pumpkin charge) "Alright and tell all the other mercenaries that the bounty is off because she died in the explosion. Got it?! (He nods yes) Good, also If I see you again I'll kill you in a way you can't even think of. (Rappels down from the roof) Ahri and Lulu are you two okay?!"

Lulu - "We're fine. Did those meanies hurt you Mr.C?"

C - "Ha! I'm a champion like you guys. The basic requirement is being able to handle something like that with ease. So yes Lulu I'm fine."

Ahri - (Begins to circle C) "So what were you doing in that place? To think you were on my case about being frisky."

C - "I am going to tell you something that not many know Ahri come closer. (Ahri is within whispering range) I'm demisexual! (Ahri falls onto her rear from the shout) Now then let's get out of here before cops show up. Also I need to chase a bunny and I already have an idea of where she is going."

It is already night when Riven gets back to her room at the League. When she enters her room on the third floor of the independent wing she quickly changes into pajama and collapses on her bed. A knocking noise wakes her up from her light sleep and when she goes to the window she finds C. She decides to let him in but her window which has a hard time opening takes too long so C phases through instead.

C - "Damn Riven you need to decorate your room. Oh well probably won't matter in a little bit."

Riven - "I'm sorry I couldn't get my things when I was bombed and while it was shitty my side hustle got blown up. Wait what do you mean by that last part?"

C - "Turns out Singed heard about how people are pulling out on your bounty and now he has decided to take care of you himself. He drugged one of the summoners who is leaving right now to put a bomb onto your door. We have to go now! (Riven sits down and starts to laugh) Why are you laughing?"

Riven - "Hahaha. I forgot our promises we made back in Ionia. I remember telling you to protect me."

C - "Yeah and you promised to show me what wait what the fuck are we waiting on?! A bomb is gonna go off soon! We have to go now! (Grabs Riven's hand and Specter dashes through the window) Hold on! Grappling Coercion! (Rappels down to the ground) Huh I wonder how much time (Riven's room explodes) never mind. Anyways Riven I promised you after the Battle of Mon forest when you stopped that oni from crushing me that I wouldn't leave you behind. I always keep my promises. Also I hope you do too because I recall having five that you have to honor. So here is one. I need you to hear me out."

Riven - "Sure. I just hope you didn't join some cult and are asking me to join it. I already went to one when I thought religion would help with my PTSD but that was just some spider cult and then I was all like fuck this shit I'm out."

C - "I made a country and we have plans to go to other ones. I figured that you would like to join up and help me take back Noxus. Also I plan to visit Zaun and you know who lives there. So you want to join me and save the world?"

Riven - "Sure. Sucks my swords was in the explosion (It lands in front of her and she picks it up) Guess it is like my past. (Her face becomes covered in shadows) It always comes back to haunt me. Anyways I have to find a new place to stay. (Nudges C) Hint hint."

C - "Sure you can stay with me in my room. Hell I'll even help with your PTSD. But in exchange I need you to answer some questions. Are you with Irelia, Yasuo, or Zac?"

Riven - "I'm not into necrophilia, he wants to kill me, and gross. Damn are you reading what those summoners are making? Now that I think about why would you ask?"

C - "I don't want to walk in on some weird shit."

Levia - 'Liar. I think you might like her.'

C - "No, Levia I was telling her the truth. Besides didn't you say something about three others who might like me. Oh yeah and Riven a demon talks to me and only I can see or hear it."

Riven - "Whatever floats your boat man. Anyways I am going to need you to sleep outside because I don't want to wake you up with my night terrors and I don't want your demon telling you to kill me in the middle of the night." (Puts her fist out)

C - (Bumps fist with her) "Sure I'll sleep outside. Besides I like to look up at the stars. (Looks up the hole in the mountain to the sky) Riven we are bad people but we can make this a world where the good people can make good things. Violence to end violence right?."

Riven - (Looks up as well) "Yeah. Violence to end violence."

* * *

A/N I don't care really what reviews you all leave because it shows someone cares. Anyways if you want more of certain characters, have questions, or just about any kind of request feel free to ask. I hope you all spend me messages and leave reviews so I can know what you all want. Sorry again if words are missing as the site gets rid of them when I save documents and I hope you all enjoyed. Hope you keep reading this story, check out my others, embrace your creativity, and good night. Be nice to each other damn it!


	4. I have old friends

A/N I want to know if you all want me to copy the Sleipnir squad origin stories from the original I will or make even brand new ones. I think I'll start mastering all the champions to lvl 5 again and I was wondering if any of you have request on that. I already have over 50 and then my computer had issues so I had to stop. I think that I am going to make a chapter about C and all four of the girls that are relationship options so you all can have something to go off if you wanna vote off something. Also I noticed the views did better this time around so I was wondering if it because I introduced champions faster, is it because I didn't overload you all with rapid uploads, is it because it is a lot less serious, or what? I really would like feedback from you all so not only can I improve but also to help make this story more suited to as many of your taste as possible. I think at the end of each chapter I'll ask something random about the stories and the first to message me the answer or review it will get a random prize such as getting to decide a choice, the next chapter first, picking a character to be in it, and more. Time for a mythical creature to reunite with a psycho.

* * *

Since Riven took C's room for herself C decided to sleep in a tree. When the first rays of light hit C's face he instantly snaps his eyes open and leaps down onto the ground. A few minutes later he makes it to his room and opens to find Riven already eating breakfast. It is a simple breakfast of oatmeal and a glass orange juice. Realizing how hungry he is C makes his way to the cafeteria and once the doors are opened he is greeted by chaos. Apparently a maw void creature had made it out of containment and begun eating everything. Not wanting to hurt the baby void creature C fires a gummy Coercion line and seals it's mouth which allows it to be herded back to containment.

C - "Poor thing. I think I'll bring it some food later." (Grabs a tray and fills it with bacon)

Levia - 'I think you should eat healthier and maybe get work out in at the gym. After all you don't wanna have a heart attack or something.'

C - "When my hatred of pigs goes away I will. Until then I'll eat as much of their delicious corpses as I please. (Eats a strip to emphasize his point) Oh shit though I could use some pancakes too. (Gets grabbed and lifted by his head and drops his tray) Hey lady can you put me down? Also you look kinda familiar and damn you are strong if you can pick me up."

Sejuani - "Not hard when you are picking up a scrawny piece of shit. What are you 1. 6 meters and you must be a mage since you are so lean. Hell I think you might be the weakest..."

Before Sejuani can finish her insult a now angry C punches her hard enough to force her to let go.

C - "I'm five foot ten you dumb bitch! Also don't judge a book by it's cover since my ectomorph body has more muscle than you or any other meat head could think to get! Wanna know why? Because I'm like a neutron star and that more or less goes for huh."

C is now reminded of his friend Jinx who along with Ekko and Vi not only make up the last of the Numerals but also are apart of the League roster. He is snapped from his when his stomach growls and snaps him back to reality.

C - "Damn I dropped my stuff. (Looks at the fruit part of the buffet) *gasp* I haven't had a chance to eat these since the Invasion of Ionia. (Picks up a star fruit and bites it) Mmmmm star fruit. (Looks around for witnesses) I think I'll take a few of this with me."

Once he has lived up to one of his many titles C makes a break for his room to not only hoard his bounty but also to pack up a few things for his who is able to think now after being dazed, begins to think about the events that just happened.

Sejuani - (Touches her now swollen cheek)"Ouch! What the hell? He's not mad about me hanging him from a cliff but hits me for calling his body out. (Forms some frost armor on her cheek) Then why the hell did he shoot a beam at Bristle and me? (Sees his plate) Who takes this much bacon?"

When C makes it back to his room he tells Riven about how he is taking a trip to Piltover and to watch over the place while he is gone. He also warns her not to open the freezer and to maybe paint the gray room a different color. With those words he then teleports away to a crate located in the sumps of Zaun. If you were wondering yes it is the same crate he hid in when Nita killed that vigilnaut and yes the homeless people nearby freaked out as a stranger magically popped out of an empty crate. After a few grappling Coercion lines later he walks into an apartment located several sections upwards. When he arrives at his location he phases through the door and finds Ekko sleeping on the couch. Feeling bitter that Ekko missed his entrance ceremony and never even tried to see him C comes up with a plan. He hangs himself from the ceiling directly above Ekko with only a few inches separating the two.

C - "Ekko! Wake up! (Ekko sees him and falls off the couch) Hahaha. (Falls and takes a seat on the old couch) How you doing man?! Damn you grew up like a weed these past what four years."

Ekko - "You know something I heard was someone was causing trouble back at the League. Shootouts, breaking and entering, murder, and massive amounts of collateral damages. Shit did anyone see you come in here?!"

Ekko afraid to be associated with C in a city that has a less than positive opinion of him begins to peek outside the blinds. When he is sure no one is on the streets below he turns C who is waiting for him to calm down.

C - "Anyways the answer is no and you know what fuck you too thinking someone would be able to follow me. So I saw Jinx had joined the league and you joined after her."

C proceeds to kick his feet up and lays down on the Ekko can yell at him to put his feet down the apartment fridge opens.A single can of beer floats to C's hand before he opens it and shotguns it C appears to be acting casual he is sending Ekko clear signs of disappointment and hostility.

C - "I thought I left her in your care and that you would keep her out of trouble."

As a coup de grace C takes off his hood and goggles. His face is shrouded in a cloud of darkness while his eyes begin to glow amber and ash gray. Ekko has begun to start breathing rapidly in panic that C might harm him.

Ekko - "How did you? (C gets up and Ekko falls down) Oh god I swear man I wasn't there when she woke up or I would've stopped her! When I caught up to her she started talking to her guns and even took a few pot shots at me before running. I don't know where she ran off to but now that I think about where the hell did you go?! (Stands back up) You said you were going to do some heist before coming back to take us away to retire. (Shoves C) So what the hell happened to you?!"

C - "Well I did go on several heist but when I finished the last one a demon kidnapped me. To say the least it took me a while to come back to my senses. Anyways I'm looking for people who are champions of a certain "ally" of mine. If we can gather enough forces and power I can basically stop the world from ending. Also get the kick ass bonuses of giving everyone else immortality and peace. (Puts his hand up) Don't worry about telling me what you've been up to since I stole everyone's files back at the League. (Starts to climb out the window and stops half way) Sorry about Ajuna and I think you might be able to get a girlfriend who's your age. Hahahah later!"

With a leap C leaves Ekko in a state of confusion over what that last part meant. A few hours later after the Piltover Public Bank had it's business rush the last people are leaving when a lone figure in an evening gown walks into the bank. She has her hair done up into a beehive style that appears to be made of two large braids. A few minutes later at a cafe a block away C is sitting drinking some sweet tea with chorley cake when suddenly a large convoy of police vehicles start to pass by. Taking this as his queue he leaves and when he makes it to the bank a large blockade has been formed all around it. A woman in a dress more so suited for commoners that differs completely from her accent steps out of a squad car. She is handed a megaphone by her squad partner who looks familiar with her large gauntlets and pink hair. C realizes that the woman is Vi and that the person with her is most likely the sheriff Caitlyn. While he is distracted about how being opposites makes them cute together he fails to notice how he has drawn Caitlyn's attention.

Caitlyn - "Alright! Jinx we have the place surrounded come out with your hands up and… (Sees her nemesis C standing in a thinking pose) Oh my god that's C! Everyone fuck capturing Jinx shoot him!" (Points at C with her rifle)

Vi - "Aren't we supposed to give people a trial first cupcake. I don't think we're.."

Caitlyn - "Fuck that! Shoot him before he escapes and if we really have to then if he lives we can give him a trial. By ordeal preferably."

Caitlyn takes a shot at C which he manages to go into spectral form and avoid it. C makes it behind a nearby statue and begins to return fire in the form of shots of energy to stun the police. The lack of bullets and boring demands from hat lady draw the attention of Jinx who is starting to get annoyed that she isn't the center of attention anymore.

Jinx - (Pokes her head out after hearing gunfire) "Hey hat lady! (Sees the firefight) Oh nevermind you chose to shoot someone else for a change. Hmm they look pretty familiar but who are they again? Who do you think that is fishbones?"

Fishbones - "Oh my it looks like C and they are in trouble! We need to help them!"

Jinx - "Hmph. (Her cheeks puff up in anger) Yeah and maybe we can ditch them for four years afterwards. Matter of fact screw C, they said they would come back when they were done. I heard that clearly from them and I was in a coma. But they do make a good distraction."

Constable Bradley who is your standard beat cop woke up this morning ready for a Jinx attack as they have become fairly frequent. However when they were called to stop a robbery he didn't expect to see Sheriff Caitlyn lose her usually cool personality. After being ordered to open fire upon a nearby hooded person he begins to see how lopsided the firefight truly was.

Bradley - "Why aren't bullets working?! (Gets punched into the air by an invisible force) Ahh!"

C - "I'm just gonna stay in Spectre form and none of your guys' stuff will hit me.(Sees a stream of smoke rocketing away from the bank) Damn Jinx got away but if I hurry I can see where she might land. What do you think Levia?"

Levia - (On the floor and pointing at C) 'You used a stand! You have stand!'

C - "Good call. Time to use one of the best techniques ever. Coercion! (Fires a line onto the top of a nearby building and begins to rappel) Later bitches!"

When C has landed on the roof a lone figure with long blades for legs is watching the stream of smoke. They turn around and the figure who is an older woman sees C and begins to walk towards him.

?(In an upper class Piltover accent) - "Oh my you poor thing but I can't let anyone notice me when I am working. Wait a minute. (Looks her new target over) It's you!"

C (puts on an italian accent) - "Well if it isn't Camille. You feeling better after I put all those bullet holes into you. If you don't mind I'm gonna go after Jinx. After all we both know how this would end after last time."

Camille places a bladed leg in front of C and stops two make eye contact before Camille tells C her ultimatum for letting him go without a fight.

Camille - "She has exhausted her uses so I will give you twenty four hours to get her out of the cities. If not I will find her and I will kill her." (Has her leg shoved down)

Informed of his time limit C descends back into Zaun and goes to the old clock tower. When he arrives he uses his Heightened Senses to feel out the structure and finds a lone figure at the top. He manages to throw a rock at the window and gets Jinx's attention. After an hour of arguing she tells him to screw off and C decides to make a call. When it is night a he sends out another field of energy around him and feels an aircraft approaching the base of the tower. A VTOL that was completely shrouded in shadows descends silently near him. When the doors open four figures step out. One is a young Ionian man with modded shadow order armor, another is a tall figure with eyes that seem to follow the movement around them along with a metal casing around his right arm, the third to step out has an avian theme to her since she is carrying a fan made of feathers along with a long beak mask and once the vehicle has come to a complete stop a set of heavy footsteps is heard before the final member of the group, who is a cyborg with cords that mimic long locks of hair, steps out. Now that Aki, Dahn, Metto, and Cathy have arrived C informs them that they must infiltrate the clock tower and bring him Jinx. He gives them a glove off his body so they can use the elevator entrance and when it makes contact with her she will be absorbed into the pocket dimension inside his hood. Cathy moves around to the rear of the tower and with C the two take out the power so as to disable the alarms along with the elevator. When the others get inside they see a large amount of tripwires guarding the hallway to the elevator and can only assume the entrance to the stairwell is rigged with other bombs. Aki grabs Metto and Dahn before sinking into the floor and using the shadows crosses the hallway. As they pass the shadows of the tripwires are pulled which set off the explosives. Since they were in the shadows none of them are hurt and they continue to make their way to the elevator. Once it is opened Dahn grabs the two of them and once it's arm is changed into a claw it stretches it all the way to the top of the shaft. Using the glove C gave them a doorway opens into the main hideout and the three make their way across a room full of stuffed animals into the main workshop. When they enter a bolt of electricity is shot in front of them by Jinx who is now in a unicorn onesie. Before she can threaten them to leave a heavy force slams her hand into the ground. With a simple turning of her fan sideways Metto has manipulated the air into a great weight around Zaps. Once Metto is sure of the distance between her and Jinx she takes a deep breath before exhaling a large air bubble. As soon as it makes it to the maximum distance the bubble then explodes sending Jinx into a wall. With Jinx unconscious Aki and Dahn leap towards her to begin capturing her using the glove C gave them to put her into the pocket dimension. When they make it outside again they hand C his glove back along with Jinx inside it.

C - "Thank you all again for coming on such short notice."

Aki - "No problem C. We owe you a lot more than a simple capture mission. Anyways we have to get back to our fronts."

C - "Before you go Sleipnir squad I would like to offer you all to become champions in the league alongside me. That way the Confederation will be taken more seriously. What do you say?" (Sleipnir squad forms a huddle)

Metto - (Pokes her head out) "I think we can agree to that. But we want some of your homemade ice cream!"

C - "Deal and if you don't mind I'll take my leave since I have someone to talk to. Hmm I hope Riven didn't open the freezer like I asked her. After all Terrance doesn't like to be woken up by anyone but me."

(Several hours earlier at the league)

Riven - "Phew! That match was a bitch. I think I could use a cold snack after that lane against Annie. (Opens the freezer and next to a tub of C's homemade neapolitan ice cream is a large poro) Oh wow I didn't know C had a pet poro."

The poro makes no movements but after a bit two glowing red dots appear on it under what are large black spots on it's are Terrance's real eyes and he sees a stranger invading his personal freezer.

Terrance - "Ronk!"

Riven - "Uhh are you okay little poro? (Terence pulls a hextech revolver out of his fur) How do you have a gun?! (Has a bullet shot next to her head) Ahhh!"

Riven run away as Terrance begins to fire pot shots behind her. We now return to C who has made his way to a small cabin outside the city after Sleipnir squadron captured Jinx. Before the sun begun to rise C ejects Jinx from his hood. She quickly scrambles to her feet and takes in her foreign surroundings.

Jinx - "Ahh! Where am I?! Wait a second? (Turns and tackles C) You son of a bitch! Where the hell did you go?! You said you would come back?!"

C - "Weird I'm having the same conversation twice and I hate repeating myself. However I'll make an exception for you Jinx. I kinda got caught up in a lot of shit involving demon gods. Anyways want to help me save the world?"

Jinx - (Crosses her arms) "Screw off! I don't even want to see you after what you did!"

C - "Pfft hahahaha! I'm sorry but I can't take you serious because of how silly you look and how stupid you sound to match. Especially since last I recalled I destroyed most of a city to save you."

Jinx - (Her cheeks start to puff up) "Well a lot of good that did. I'm crazy and I like being crazy. Besides Piltover is so boring and when I heard the sheriff confronted you in Demacia I was pissed. Not long after that fat hands joined her so I thought she sold us out and I decided to ruin the city they wanted to protect so much. But instead I should kick your ass for not coming straight back to us when you could!"

C - "My bad but I also got you out of the city because Camille threatened to kill you if you showed your face there again. (Jinx opens her mouth to talk C puts a finger over it) Before you say anything no you shouldn't fight the cyborg lady. Also how about we hang out and catch up to make up for lost time. As for that craziness issue I can help you out. What do you think Levia?"

Levia - (Still on the floor) 'Stand!'

* * *

A/N Sorry if it feels rushed but I'm tired and not in a good mood. Seriously I can play any champion and yet I've gotten so many morons who can't seem to play one. Sadly my editing went out halfway through so sorry for any misspellings and again sorry for missing words. If you are new feel free to ask questions and if not feel free to make request. As for the question we are gonna play a guessing game. Can you guess from youngest to oldest the ages of the squad. I'll think of something for the first person to review or message the right guess first. Be sure to give feedback, vote on request, and good night. Be nice to each other damn it.


	5. I have Sleipnir Squad

A/N If you read the original and were expecting this to be the Castor and Pollux chapter or the Evelynn chapter sorry. I think rather than using Evelynn instead I will use the three good Shadow Isle characters since she is due for a rework soon plus I never really used her before even in the fucking Shadow Isle chapter of Liberate. I mean shit I didn't include Yorick but that was because I didn't have any plans for him and now he is reworked so I can. Speaking of which for the champs that won't be in Liberate I am working out a plan for them. Anyways this is more or less gonna be a Sleipnir squad chapter with them each going on their own journeys on their first day as champions. Oh and if you're wondering what C is gonna be doing this chapter well I have you covered. Spread the word if you like this, feel free to review, send messages, and if you want follow or favorite. I am trying to work out some things and after this chapter I'm sure that I'm gonna be working on one of the new stories.

* * *

It has been a few days since C got Jinx away from Piltover and since he promised to hang out with here he has prepared various things for the day. Riven is also gonna be hanging out with him since it is one of her days to hang out with C. So we find the newly established trio hanging out in C's room with various video games, snacks, movies and drinks on the table. This is one of C's rare day offs and he doesn't plan to get involved in anything. His Sleipnir squad who have become champions are more than willing to cover for him over the course of the day.

C - "So I call it the Purge because it can be a bunch of aristocrats who sacrifice the poor people who basically kill anything they can."

Jinx - "Hahahaha you're such a damn nerd for playing Magic still. Also (points to Riven) why is she here?"

Riven - "Oh I live here and today is one of my hang out days with C. It helps with my PTSD also he supplies me with stuff that uhhh medicinally helps too."

C - "We smoke marijuana because it seriously helps out with various things. Riven takes it because it calms her down and it helps me with pain. Fucking hell I legalized pot and bunch of other shit. (Takes out a marijuana cigarette and lights it) Shit I gave every person back in the C.F. a fucking gun if they asked and free love is a thing as long as it's within reason. Like you can't marry anyone you want as long as they are sentient and more than one person in certain cases. Anyways wanna smoke some too Jinx (Offers her one) or are you the type who takes it with brownies?"

Riven - "Brownies! (Leaps of the couch towards the fridge) Brownies! (Punches it open with her ki) Brownies!"

Riven then runs into her bedroom, locks the door and starts to gobble them down on her bed.

Jinx - "What the fuck just happened?"

C - "Oh forgot to mention she has a real sweet tooth so try to keep sweets away from her. (Leans in to whisper) Especially chocolate. Yo Terrance you okay in there?"

Terrance (Groggy) - "Ronk!"

Jinx - "Who the hell is Terrance?"

C - "Oh he's a really violent and angry poro. I found him one day and I might tell his story if I'm asked enough. Anyways she'll come back when she's done eating them. So you want a beer?" (A beer floats to his hand from the fridge)

Levia - 'Oh now you're just being a dick showing off his powers. Now that i think about it I wonder if your little group can handle themselves.'

We find Aki walking through the halls towards the medical wing. He is checking to see what sort of programs are available since he wants to keep rehabilitating even while away from the C. F. As he is walking through the wing he sees Shen and Kennen in full blown hospital attire walking down the hall. Out of instinct he dives into a room to avoid being spotted by the Kinkou masters. Before he has a chance to check if the coast is clear the shadows warn him of another presence in the room. As he spins around blade at the ready a kama clashes with it mid swing. The person holding it doesn't have her mask on and is only a two years younger than Aki but he knows not to mess with her. He relaxes when he realizes she hasn't noticed who he is because of his mask.

Aki - "So this is where you work. (Puts his blade away) I was wondering if this place offered rehabilitation since I recently (gets punched across the face) ouch that hurt you know!"

Akali - "So Zed got one of his lackeys to join him. I want you to know that I am gonna give you hell out on the rift."

Aki - "Hahaha! Chill out. I used to be apart of his little group but I left. I joined the Confederation of Freedoms and when I get the chance I'll kill him.

When Akali is about to kick him Aki uses her shadow to hold her in place. He refuses to let her go until she promises to stop trying to hit him which she eventually complies.

Akali - "Wait a second! I only know one person who can use other people's shadows and he was *gasp* Aki. You bastard!" (Punches him again)

Aki - (Rubbing his cheek) "You know for a nurse you have horrible bedside manners. Also for a ninja you sure are loud."

Akali - "Oh please you're deaf you bastard."

Aki - "You know just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I can't hear you. Tell you what how about after your shift I'll take you to the nearest restaurant and we can catch up. Unless you want me to tell Shen and Kennen a certain naughty ninja used to not only be in the Order of Shadows but also used to date one of them. (Gets a fist planted in his face) I'll take that as a yes."

Akali - "I get to pick the place and also your paying."

After her shift ends they manage to get into a busy restaurant. It is a Ionian restaurant that specializes in sashimi. As Aki takes a seat near one of the cooking stations where the chef is absent Akali excuses herself. After a few minutes Aki begins to believe he will have to chase after her but when his chef arrives he is pleased to see she didn't leave.

Aki - "Wow, so you learned how to cook or you learned how to cut up fish at least. Speaking of which have you fought against that one asshole who jumps on his pole."

Akali - "Fizz yeah. (Starts to prepare her cooking utensils) Also I learned how to do sashimi since I would always catch fish on missions but wanted to have a more ways to eat them besides cooking them. Eventually I got so good that (Makes fugu quickly to emphasize her point) I was able to open this place. So enough about me (Pushes the plate of fugu towards him) why don't you talk about yourself. Like why do you have that accent? I don't and neither do the other ninjas."

Aki - (Picks up the liver piece and eats it) "I haven't been speaking the common tongue for long. Also I got a neat job at the Confederation of Freedoms along with being recovering alcoholic, drug abuser, and suicidal person."

Akali - "Dear god what happened to you? Also did Zed ally himself with the Confederates?"

Aki - (Gets up quickly and grabs her robes before letting go) "Sorry about that just now. The answer is no and I wouldn't be anywhere near that place if he did. As for what happened to me I'll try to give you the quick version. About five years ago after the Kinkou temple fell and you left me Zed began to order raids on the Kinkou agents spread out across Ionia. Eventually I had killed so many people my blade began to become as heavy as my soul. The straw that broke the camel's back was when we found a house where a kunoichi had recently retired to. As usual we raided and killed everyone in site. (Aki's hands begin to shake violently) When I got to the bedroom I heard a noise from the closet and instinctively swung my blade to kill the person. I… I.. I didn't know that they had a son and I.. I cut his fucking head in half (Makes a line across his face) right at the nose. I then heard from the shadows a different chorus of voices. (Takes out his sword) It was all the voices coming from my blade and they were telling me of the wrong I did. I left the order myself and over the next four and a half years was hunted like a dog by them. Hahahahaha ironically I kept looking for someone to kill me but no one could since none of them stood a chance even when I was using drugs and alcohol to do it slowly. One day I was ready to just give up and end myself when a person in a hood walked into the bar. He sat next to me and after a few minutes he convinced me to fight again. So I joined C and became one of his generals. Can I get some water? I've been talking for awhile and I'm starting to get thirsty."

While the two ninjas are catching up another member of the Sleipnir squadron is taking a nap under an oak tree in the League courtyard. While it is lying on the ground like a dog a pair of prankster are sneaking towards it. The perpetrators are a fish boy and a monkey vastayan who plan to draw a moustache on the slumbering confederate. As the marker touches Dahn's face it's eyes snap open and follow the marker to the hand of a fish. The two are already making a mad dash for the champion quarters when Dahn is already morphing. His left arm and legs begin to grow and take on a much more muscular and metallic form. Before they can even open the door inside a shadow has already fallen on them both and soon Dahn follows. Only through their enhanced agility are Wukong and Fizz able to avoid being crushed underneath. Wukong attempts to use his Crushing Blow but as it comes towards Dahn it's remaining human arm which is covered in armor gets in the way. Wukong is shocked as not only was Dahn fast enough to stop his enhanced strike but his armor isn't even dented. While in shock Dahn grabs Kong with his left hand before flinging him onto Fizz who had attempted to run away. With both of them in the same spot Dahn then sweeps his arm in order to slam both of them into a wall. Once the two are against the wall he morphs his arm tightly around them to completely immobilize them.

Dahn - (Licking it's lips) "You both were very rude in waking me up. Now I'm interested in trying out monkey brains and sashimi. (Sprouts blades from his arms) Huh? Oh yes I suppose they were just doing an innocent prank."

Dahn then releases the two with Wukong immediately thinking of how to get out of the the monster seems to be crazy Wukong decides to suck up and apologize to it.

Wukong - (Bowing) "Thanks for letting us go. (Slaps Fizz in the back of the head to get him to bow too) We will make sure not to disturb you in the future."

Dahn - "No problem. We used to have children and they would play jokes on us occasionally. They also told us not to punish and feed off of you two."

Fizz - "Uhh you seem to talk really weird. It's kinda creeping us out."

Dahn - "We can understand your confusion so allow us to explain. For years Danya was a scientist in Zaun who created various biological experiments. We were cared for by his family which consisted of his wife Anastasia, son Harasym, and daughter Nastasiya. After a few years we had grown into large worm creatures but displayed talents in regeneration, self transmutation, and intellect. As the days went by Danya grew more stressed by something but we showed as much affection to his family as they had shown us. One night the whole family entered the lab terrified and were being held hostage by men with guns. Not long after they shot and killed the whole family except Danya before lighting the place on fire. The three of us slipped out of our cages towards his dead family so we could devour them. By doing this we were able to assimilate their minds into ours and we made our way to Danya. His body was badly damaged but when we attached ourselves to his body we were able to heal him. However our minds were overwhelmed by rage and upon escaping the lab killed the men who hurt us. We spent several years like a feral beast eating the flesh of the people who hurt us. As we were feasting on the corpse of another fool Master C came to us and brought us out of our rage. In exchange for killing the rest of the people who hurt us we promised to serve under him should he ask. So we stole a melter with him and waited for the day he called upon us."

After bringing the two pranksters nearly to tears a loud explosion rings out from above the League. On the roof we find Metto who only a few minutes ago was walking the hallways of her new workplace. She decided today to wear her tengu mask and to introduce herself to as many champions as she could. While walking through the halls near the Zaun wing she meets her sister and fellow wind spirit Janna. From a glance one wouldn't be able to tell the two women were related since Metto is shorter, more conservatively dressed, and with short and tamed black hair. The two make their way onto the roof and along the way discuss what they have been doing over the last century.

Janna - "So I was able to get my powers back because the people of Zaun believed in me. So what have you been doing lately?"

Metto - "Well I turned into a human so I could investigate what was happening to our kind up north. After I grew up a bit I started to see other spirits and I talked with them. However the humans were closed minded and believed me to be insane. So I started to do drugs so I could stop hearing our kind and it worked. But I felt so damn empty and one night I was so weak that I was gonna freeze. But then Mr. C showed up and healed me so I could help him make the world a better place." (Opens the door to the roof)

Janna - "Weird since I've mostly seen a more brutally version of him. Seriously the other day when he was in Zaun waiting on you guys he caught a rapist in the act. Yeah, I don't how he did it but a few seconds later a mostly charred body got launched up into Piltover. Weirdly enough it also looked like it had fist marks burned into it. (Sees Ziggs and Heimerdinger tinkering with equipment on the opposite roof) I wonder what those two are up to?"

Not too long after Ziggs completely stops moving and Cecil starts to scramble around their equipment. Seeing the two yordles in clear distress the wind spirits float across the courtyard where Dahn is currently entering a rampage directed against Fizz and Wukong.

Metto - "What's wrong you two?"

Ziggs - "Don't move near me!"

Heimerdinger (Panicking) - "We were told to reverse engineer some technology found near the Confederation. Wait aren't you one of them? Please help my friend. He stepped onto one of your explosives and if you do we'll give back everything given to us."

Metto - (Moves her head closer to inspect) "Well you aren't dead yet since you screwed up this mine. Normally this variation would go off instantly but since it looks like you messed up the mechanisms it'll go off once you take pressure off of it. Seriously I'm amazed an explosive expert and a genius couldn't recreate a landmine. Luckily this is an incendiary based one and I have a plan."

Ziggs - "Please hurry. I don't think I can stand still much longer."

Metto - (Lies down prone and puts her face next to the mine) "*gulp* Alright Ziggs when I tell you to I want you to jump backwards. (Raises her fan in her right hand) On three jump backwards. (Ziggs nods) One, two, three!"

The instant Ziggs jumps Metto slams her fan down sideways which causes air pressure to take Ziggs place instantly. Once he is safe she forms an air bubble underneath it which soon consumes the mine while retaining the pressure. With Janna's help the bubble is lifted into the air where Metto is able to detonate it safely and thanks to her control over air she is able to limit the destruction to only a concussive blast. As promised the two yordles head down to their lab with Metto to give her all of the technology that was given to them. However when they get to the lab the group find it ransacked. The three Sleipnir generals are all called by Cathy to meet at C's room. When they arrive Cathy tells them what happened to her earlier when she was in the training room. While checking that all of her systems were operating she overheard Katarina and Talon bragging about their mission well done while near the C. F.

Cathy - (Pointing accusingly) "What are so damn smug about?! Don't act like it was nothing either because I know I heard you two talking about a mission."

Talon - "Back off scrap heap. (Points his arm blade at her) Unless you want me to cut you open like a can."

Cathy - "Cute toy. (Gets a smug grin) Let me show you mine."

A visor covers her eyes, she gains an oxygen mask,and raises her left hand which transforms into a saw blade. Seeing that she now has the two assasin's attention she gives them an offer.

Cathy - "I'll make a fair bet with you two. We fight on the fields of justice and when I win you two have to answer all my questions."

The battle takes place on the Howling Abyss and Cathy is allowed a deaths to make up for her lack of numbers. As both sides approach the middle of the bridge Cathy installs her Green Core which she feels the increase in health and regeneration will help her the most. With both sides clearing the waves with ease and Cathy keeping to her tower eventually both sides have dragged things out to level sixteen. Not wanting to waste anymore time the noxians dive Cathy and succeed in killing her. The two destroy all of her towers before she is able to spawn and since the match requires a second death all minions stop spawning.

Katarina - (Twirling her knife in her hand) "Give it up scrap heap! You leave that spawn and we'll just kill you!"

Cathy - (Spawns and then sits down in the back of the fountain) "I'll let you both give up now and I won't have to feel bad when I see your father later." (Buys her cores and items)

Talon - "What the fuck did you just say bitch?! (Almost steps in the fountain but jumps back) You lying bitch! You don't know anything."

Cathy - "I have you now! Cramped Style! (Throws a disk which attaches to Talon who was too distracted to retreat and starts to electrocute him) Thanks to that you can't use your ult which means I can see you! Speaking of ultimates. (Raises her palm to the sky) Cyber Connection! (Her ultimate summons her VTOL to the battlefield and she begins to pilot it mentally from the fountain) I really am gonna have to apologize to Marcus later but I need to do this. Time for me to end this! I Spray You Pray! (Fires bullets that Katarina uses Shunpo to avoid but Talon isn't able to and is forced in front of the VTOL by the stream of bullets) Flammenwurf! (The nose flamethrower turns on and begins to burn Talon alive while he begins to flee from the flames to the edge of the range) Now to make it less than fair for the both of you! Hellzone Missiles! (The Roc fires two crescents of missiles that upon hitting Talon at the convergence point force him to leave the match) Now to end this and get my answers." Cathy now with a certain swagger to her step leaves the fountain and fires a Cramped Style at Katarina which hits it's mark.

Katarina-"Ahhh! I'll kill you! Bouncing Blades! (Throws her knife which bounces of Cathy) Shunpo! (Gets behind her to slash) You seemed to be a ranged fighter. Now die!" (Turns her knife to stab)

Cathy - "That's what you think!"

Cathy shoots her left hand while in saw form into Katarina's shoulder which stops her attack. Cathy then reattaches her hand to her wrist before dragging it across Katarina's body. With the fight ending in Cathy's favor the two assassins are forced to tell her he names of the war masons that Noxus had inserted into the C. F. They are also forced to tell her who the Noxians had sent stolen technology to and after infiltrating the yordle labs Cathy destroys all the data in the lab and takes back with her the stolen technology. Now that she is done telling her story to her squad they are about to open C's door when a loud explosion is heard from inside. Dahn breaks down the door and they find Jinx and Riven on the ground injured but alive. Metto clears the smokes, Cathy uses her green repair bots to heal Jinx and Riven, and Dahn starts to move rubble out of the way alongside Aki who are desperately searching for C. Jinx explains that the oven had begun to explode and that C had tried to minimize by using his hood to take it into the pocket dimension. The group soon see him lying on the ground outside and he seems to be seizuring. His body goes limp and his hood detaches from his body. When Cathy heals him which brings him back to conscious before he desperately grabs the hood which turns to ashes as they float into the wind and split into twenty directions with some even coming down.

C - "Dahn take off the arm now! (Dahn listens and does so) Damn it! I have terrible news everyone. The hood thought that I was truly dead and took this moment to enact the final C protocol. Which means that the ashes of all my predecessors will find their way to their weapons."

C then picks up the gauntlet and absorbs the ashes from it which let's him grow back his version of the hood.

C-"If someone were to touch the C artifacts besides me the ashes will consume them and create a clone of the C that is attached to it. (Gets up) We have to find them all and if we don't then the clones risk spreading chaos. If they do then the league will come down on us hard and we might not be able to save the world. (Turns to face his friends) We need to keep this under control and continue as we normally would. After all I planned to get the artifacts anyways so this is just extra motivation."

* * *

A/N That last part of the chapter was the tie to the story I hope to run side by side with this one that will focus on the other Cs and maybe even some champions. I will leave a review with the options for you all to choose and I wonder if you all have been catching the hints of the other Cs. I will try to get back on schedule with this one and will try to make it a champion chapter next time. Hope you all enjoy it, please feel free to reviews and leave you request including if you even want to see Caleb search for the C weapons, spread the word if you like this, and good night. Be nice to each other damn it!


	6. I have to teach some people lessons

A/N I just wanna put it out there that I also accept guest reviews. I also have a plan or two for a collab on some things and while I won't say who it might be with I do know the goal will be to make one chapter as derpy and tasting like diabetes as possible. Speaking of chapters these ones definitely don't have a pattern like the original. I got some request so when I can I will put someone in who asked for requests to come back and if you want to know who you'll have to have read Re:I Will. Go ahead request something and I'll see what I can do. Hell I'm still holding back on that multiverse story so you all can request one that you would like me to do. I'm gonna be blunt when I say unless I'm told otherwise I'm gonna go through with the options I give you. Fuck it first person to give me a good name for C's ultimate I'll take it. Lowl.

* * *

The League has cancelled matches while it investigates the strange knight creature that attacked yesterday. Since there are no matches all of the Confederate champions are taking the day off in the hospital after getting their collective asses handed to them by it. Except C who knew what the fuck was going on and has gone into the forest nearby to train after the fight yesterday. He has managed to already gain three C artifacts but knows that as long as the other artifacts are out in the world he must be ready. C is he done after five minute since he realizes he doesn't need to overpower them because they aren't all contaminated void abominations. Before he leaves he decides to push down the remains of the tree he just abused the hell out of. I mean literally he used hellfire on the poor thing and what was a mighty oak now is about to collapse any second. Deciding it would only be fair to push it over so it doesn't fall onto someone he decides to knock it down. After giving it a good nudge C starts to hear a feminine scream as it falls to the ground. Before it hits the ground a large cat which C soon recognizes swiftly jumps out of the tree before landing gracefully on the ground. Once she lands and is sure of her safety the cougar turns towards C in annoyance.

C - "I'm so sorry Nidalee. I didn't know you were up there."

Nidalee - (Changes to human form) "I think I'm fine. Besides you seem really worked up so taking it out on something is reasonable. (Looks back at the tree) How did you do that?"

C - "Well to be honest it was kind of a blur. It coulda been my Pumpkin energies, my stand, or Leviathan breath. Speaking of which Levia why would you ever need that?"

Levia - 'I like to eat seafood so I have (Looks at her ethereal form) or had a tendency to boil the oceans of worlds I went to.'

C - "Well that seems like a waste. I mean if you kill all the fish then they can't make anymore baby fishes so you'd have to go to a new world to get more. It's like being vampires wanting to permanently block out the sun since that'll kill all the plant life, then all the humans and then all of the vampires will starve. *gasp* Oh my god this is what Sorin Markov and the Dragonborn were talking about."

Nidalee - "Oh kay I have a feeling you were referencing things but I lived in the jungle most of my life so I don't think I got any of them. Also glad to see you got distracted enough to forget your problems."

C - "Yeah but I still have to deal with them. This only got me distracted and calmed for a little bit. If you really wanted me distracted all you have to do is get me around Lulu and Gnar. Those two adorable kids can cheer me up easily."

Nidalee - "I feel like you shouldn't be near anything that is innocent. Now that I think about it what has you so worked up?"

On that note the two begin to make their way back to the League and along the way catch up. C tells her about how he successfully avenged his fallen master, gained a demon god's soul, created his own country and joined the league. Eventually they make it back to C's room and the two begin to drink together. After a few hours the two are in the middle of an intense MTG match between C's Purge deck and Nidalee who has taken well to Jhoira.

Nidalee - "Stop stalling C.I got all these big dudes so you might as well surrender."

C - (Takes a sip of whiskey) "No reason to rush you losing. Besides I have cards in my hand and you don't. (A frantic knocking comes from the door) I play Elspeth, kill all your big guys, and my little goblin horde gets buffed by Heliod's blessing which means I win."

Nidalee - (Scoops her cards) "You know if you took a piece of your clothes off I might have more incentive to kick your ass."

C - (Finishes his whiskey and gets up to answer the door) "I don't think it's fair since you have that on (points to her fur bikini) and also my clothes are apart of me. (Opens the door to a frantic Gnar) What's wrong buddy?" (Picks him up)

Gnar - "Shada Lulu eek eek!"

C - (Turns to Nidalee and his eyes have begun to glow) "Nidalee do you know where Rengar is?! Gnar says that while I was out he grabbed Lulu and left right after that. I'm so sorry buddy since it's my fault for being around you two so much."

Nidalee - "Hmm (Puts a finger to her chin) I would have to say back in Kumungu and considering the situation I'll go with you. (Gets up) After all you'll need a guide down there."

C - (His eyes dim down) "Alrighty Gnar we are going to get Lulu back and I want you to stay here. (Gets patted on the head by Gnar's boomerang) Ow! Alright you can come to but I don't want you seeing or hearing me when I get my hands on Rengar. (Puts down his hood and puts Gnar into it Yoda style) Let's go!" (Teleports all of them to Kumungu)

Nidalee - "Wait a second since when can you teleport, if your clothes are apart of you are you always naked or not, and how do you take a bath? I have so many questions now and I've been around you for less than a day!"

C - "Hahaha. I'm gonna be honest when I tell you I've been holding back with you Nidalee. Since you've been so nice I'll answer your questions. I learned to teleport a few years ago after I met you,my hood assimilates clothing so no I'm not naked but the hood is apart of my soul and as for the bathing part I take it down to basic clothing and then I just do it like everyone else. Besides as you can see (Points to his head which is shrouded by a mist of shadows) I don't need need the hood to hide my identity."

About half an hour later they see the first sign of Rengar's den which is the skull of a bull creature. The two summon their weapons and begin to stalk their way to Rengar's den. Soon the party approaches a cave that has a spear fence around it that's decorated with more skulls. Once Gnar is safely swallowed into the hood Nidalee and C approach the mouth of the cave.

C - "Rengar get your ass out here so I can shove my foot up it!"

Not long after he screams out his threats C sees an object hurled towards them before he leaps into the air and catches it.

C - "Oh I'm sorry Lulu. Did you hear me say those mean words just now?"

Lulu - "I'm fine. Also no I didn't. Oh no! Did I miss my play date with Annie? Oh and don't be too hard on him since I'm okay."

C - (Tilts his head up away from her) "Hmm let me think. (Slings it back down) Nope. But we will have to hurry so get into my hood you. (Puts her into the hood) Now to switch from big sibling mode to (demonic voice) ass kicking mode!"

Rengar - (Comes out of the cave) "I wanted to kidnap her so I could lure you into a trap but she was so damn annoying! She kept bugging me with stupid questions like what's my favorite color, why do I collect bones, and can I see out of my yellow eye! Fuck me I need this time off."

C - "Mind saying hi to my friends for me. I'm gonna need to watch the kids today and you're gonna be heading to the hospital. After all (His fist ignite and starts to crackle with blue and purple energy) Pumpkin sparks are serious things to get hurt ! (Leaps to Rengar before punching him into the air and following him) Now fly away! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! Lowl! (Punches a now hairless Rengar away into the distance)

Nidalee - "Damn you really switched personalities just now."

C - (Turns off his energy) "Well I care about a lot of things and these kids are just one of the bigger things. *sigh* Nidalee I'm gonna tell you something that I haven't told anyone else. I'm sterile so unless something miraculous I can't have children of my own so these two are the closest I can get. Hahahaha the fucked up part is I don't even know why. (Looks down) It could because I was sent to hell, it could be from when I obtained darkin power, or something that I can't even think of."

Nidalee - (Puts a hand on C's shoulder) "How about I watch over Gnar and Lulu for you? I know you are busy and if someone else was taking care of them I think that could help ease your mind."

C - (Looks up) "Thanks Nid. I'll admit that I feel a bit less burdened since they will be with someone I can trust and that can give me more time to focus on my business." (A mouth forms and a smile appears from it)

Nidalee - "No problem."

The mist of shadows around his head has molded itself to create an outline of it due to Nidalee reaching a certain level of trust with C. The group teleport back to the League and Nidalee as promised takes the children off of C's hands. C decides to enter a match so his friends don't have to worry about catching up. His team consist of Blitzcrank support, Draven marksman, Kassadin middle, Kindred jungle, and C at top. The enemy team is Yasuo top, Malphite jungle, Morgana middle, Miss Fortune marksman, and Lux support. C is infuriated at the stupidity of the summoners of Morgana and Lux because they picked their champions after Kassadin. Why the fuck would you pick two squishy mages into a fucking anti mage assassin you dumb fucks. Why wouldn't you go an ad mid and a tanky support so you're Mundo doesn't have to fucking frontline by himself. Oh but if he calls you out on your stupid shit he's to blame even though you both do no fucking damage and as such fail at your one fucking purpose you stupid useless fucking bitches. Oh and then there is the dick bag who picks ap Malphite into ranked and then when your team has baron and elder he decides to be a dumbass splitting by himself. Why not just group with the fucking team and end the damn game! Not to mention your Warwick is a dumbass who for some reason bought fucking tracker knife on someone who isn't Lee Sin and then they don't even fucking ward shit! But enough about my matches and the idiots in them back to the story. So where were we? Oh yeah C is currently fighting at top against Yasuo with Malphite coming top to help because the Kass is shoving his void arm blade so far up the stupid fucking Lux and Morgana's asses that they can taste it! As C falls back because he bought a fucking control ward when he was pushing hard and saw Malphite. When they two persist in chasing him and Yasuo launches his whirlwind a shield of void stone falls from the sky in his way which blocks it. Soon from behind it a familiar golem with tonfas begins to assault the wanderer. When Malphite attempts to help his teammate an even larger golem appears via a portal from above and begins to fight him. C tells the two golems to stop and with the match cancelled goes back to his room to take a nap. When he wakes up Castor and Pollux are standing guard outside in the courtyard. The door to his room opens and Riven who is carrying groceries steps inside.

C - "Hey Riven you want some help? Also how the hell are you out of the hospital? Knight C threw you against a wall which broke all of your ribs and caused internal bleeding."

RIven - "Magical healing. Man I feel bad for the poor bastard they found. He apparently was burned so badly he had to be coated in bandages but apparently he said something about you saying hi. (Looks out the window) Two things why do we have statues outside the window and where the fuck did my brownies go?!"

C - "Turns out when you slammed the door the other day you caused a gas line to slowly leak. So because of you I have to hunt down twenty hooded! Also I think you have a problem with sweets. Oh god!"

Hearing C took her brownie privileges away, Riven in a rage picks him up and throws him out the he tries to get back up Riven pins him down to the ground.

Riven - "I'll kick your ass! (Has her wrist grabbed) What the fuck more living statues!"

Castor - "Should we execute her for trying to hurt C?"

C - "Naw don't do that. Riven is just a bit butt hurt about me taking away her brownies. I mean it's not like she almost killed us by acting stupid. Now that I think about it what the hell are you two doing here."

Pollux - "We were getting bored up north. I mean you made us to protect the Confederation and ever since the army was formed we have had nothing to really do."

C - "Oh I see. Well both of you listen up because I'm gonna give you an important task that not only a previous C had but they were also a construct. I want you to learn why each confederate fights and why life is worth fighting for. That way you both can learn more about the world and the people you protected."

Castor - "We will do what we can. Come Pollux let's go ask the confederates here what their stories are before we head back."

Riven - "Man those two feel familiar but different too. I'm sorry about the explosion C."

C - "It's cool. I can now inherit powers from the rest of the Cs like Dullahan did. God when I get to Construct C I hope I get that Gideon style invincibility he has."

Riven - "I feel like you're referencing things but I'm not getting them."

C - "Ask Nidalee then! Shit I've already helped enough people today and I taught her the same stuff. *sigh* I'm sorry Riven it's just stress is getting to me a bit. I think I should ... (Hears a clatter in his room) What the fuck?"

? - "Oh I'm sorry darling but I was hungry."

A feminine figure that has a hood of infinite colors, a tiny top hat, an arrowhead acting as a beak on her hood, sunglasses in the shape of stars, and on her back is a staff that has a star on one end and a microphone on the other. All the light in the area seems to be making a spotlight that is focusing on her.

Riven - "Who are you? Wait C isn't she one of the other ones."

? - (Puts hand vertical to her mouth you know what I mean) "Ohohohoho! Allow me to introduce myself. (Begins to levitate in a sitting position) I'm known as Eccentric C! (Waves her hand in the air which creates a rainbow and it has flames spell her title across it) I needed a place to stay and if somewhere is good enough for a fellow C then I will live there as well. (Summons a teacup filled with a Commonwealth cocktail) Oh and don't worry I'm gonna make your lives fun."

Eccentric drinks it all in one go before she not only does her pose again but the cup turns into an egyptian kitten that walks away on air before going into her hood.

Eccentric - "Ohohohohoho!"

C - "Riven I hate you a bit right now."

Eccentric - "I told you all he would bring me back if you all asked him to. Ohohohoho! Let the reign of the C of fun begin! (Gets punched in the temple by C's stand which ruins her glasses) Never mind I think I'll lose consciousness first." (Crashes onto the ground)

C - "Unlimited potential, mastery of all magic and the person who gives all her descendent stands along with said unlimited potential and yet she can't handle getting hit physically. Well time to absorb her ashes."

Levia - 'Wait! I think I wanna see what she does for fun. Besides you just proved you can kick her ass without trying. I think. Besides if she's here then you already know where she is and can get her ashes whenever you want.'

C - "Meh fair enough but Riven tell everyone to keep her entertained and happy. Trust me when I say you don't wanna get on her bad side and get sucked into her hood. Otherwise you'll have to do insane task until you die and become a permanent member of her audience."

* * *

A/N There you guys go Eccentric got enough request like she asked for and she will make a few cameos now. Again just request something and I'll do my best to put it in. Be sure to leave a review, favorite, follow, tell your friends, leave request, pick a C or a multiverse you want me to explore, think of a good name for C's ultimate which if you haven't read anything is when he starts to punch the shit out of someone, ask questions, adopt a puppy, eat your breakfast, and be nice to each other damn it! Good night!


	7. I have Noxians

A/N Damn I just don't know what I want to do with this chapter. I mean this is the note before I actually start to make the chapter. Without having to use dialogue to compensate I have been able to introduce characters in mass more plus chapters have been longer so content has been pushed out more as well. I'm also a little sad because the last chapter didn't do very well and also not many people are even trying to give me request or review so I'm not really able to see what you all like along with what to change up. Anyways as always leave request, follow, fav, spread the word, message, punch geese in the face, and enjoy. Oh also I think after this is when I'll start the multiverse stories and I have five in progress with one of the stories tying into the main timeline. Which if you read the original storyline then you know what I'm talking about. Enjoy or don't!

* * *

After a hard match Riven heads back to her room and grabs a beer from the fridge. When she is done Riven notices a new door in the apartment and out of curiosity opens it before closing it behind her. When the door closes and she when she turns forwards she jumps back in surprise upon seeing herself but dressed differently. The Riven in front of her is dressed in white armor with a green hood. When she touches the mirror to confirm if it's her or not it ripples before showing a new version of her. This one has light blue hair, has a blue sword, and when she reforms her blade to comfort herself amidst her confusion the reflection turns into an angelic figure. When Riven turns to leave she notices that the door is gone and has been replaced by a mirror that is showing a version of her with a red cape while in a leather body suit. In shock she turns and sees a never ending line of herself. As her mind begins to collapse from all of the visions of herself as well as not knowing where she is anymore Riven falls onto the ground. Before she can black out she feels a pull on her back and is pulled through a portal. When she lands on the ground of her apartment she sees Eccentric and C looking at her concerned.

Eccentric - (Turns her head left towards her stand) "Bohemian Rhapsody thank you as always. Maybe I should put a lock on this door?"

C - (Holds Riven's head in his lap) "Riven are you okay and how many of me do you see?"

Riven - (Rubbing head) "*groan* I'm fine and what kind of question is that? Also what the hell is that room?"

C - "A certain someone (Mean mugs Eccentric) thought that I should have an multiversal mirror so I could find skins for myself. You really shouldn't have gone in there without someone who is able to handle it but then again I should have left a note for you."

Riven - (Punches his cheek) "No shit sherlock! I almost died! (Gets back up) Anyways sorry about hitting you and how come you are back at the league? I thought you were going after the other C artifacts."

C - "I was but when I went to where they were buried it turns out that they had been dug up. Besides I still have a schedule to keep here and I think we should start to get support from people inside the other nations."

Riven - "Well someone named Zhong sent a letter here for you (Hands C the letter) and it said something about Noxus has been bothering a lot lately. He also said he wants to know what to do with the corpse piles and to come back asap."

C - "Seriously, they are asking about the corpses. They should know the protocol about dead bodies varies from region to region. Pfft if it's Noxus you gather the dead and then decorate the bodies all over a random noxtoraa. (Sees Riven looking at him funny) What? At least they get the bodies back. Shit most of the bodies are just left to rot so they act as diseased mounds for their friends to climb over."

Riven - "What the fuck man?! (Grabs C wrist) That's it if I'm gonna stay on your side you better take me with you."

C - "Okay. I'll take you but we have to teleport there since you lack trust. (Riven feels an invisible hand on her neck) Also don't take the last beer in the fridge when I clearly left a note on it! (Grabs her hand) Levia! (Points finger to the sky) Teleport!"

In a bright flash of blue Riven and C are torn apart before they reassemble at the southern front of the Confederation. Riven runs off towards a bush to vomit due to the pain of having her Leviathan Teleport virginity broken. When she is done coughing a lizard man walks up to her and he is clearly angry.

Zhong - "What the hell is wrong with you?! (Points away from the trenches) If you need to do something like that go to the latrines! You might get someone else sick if you … (Sees C) Oh hello sir."

C - "Go easy on her Zhong since she is new here and doesn't know how we operate. Riven meet Zhong. Zhong meet Riven. She is one of our champions and I was bringing her here to show her the place."

Zhong - "Grrr… lo dit! How am I supposed to defend the place if you just teleport some random asshole who isn't even sure they wanna join us here!"

C - "Listen man it's not like she has anywhere to go and if she does turn on us (Pulls out the Betwixt Blade) then I'll kill her myself."

Riven - "Yeah.. wait what?"

Zhong - "Hahahaha I accept those terms and welcome to the Confederation Ms. Riven. (Hears noxian battle cries) Oh come on we killed you fucks (Looks at his pocket watch) an hour ago. Speaking of which (Arrows start to fall all around them) where are the rest of the people who left?"

C - "They are back at the institute covering for me. Besides if I've been running all over the place for even small traces of the other Cs."

As the two are talking an arrow flies right past C's head which he completely on the other hand has already taken cover behind a supply crate.

Riven - "Can you please give me a tour of the place you want me to risk my life for before I lose it!"

The reason the noxians have begun a new assault so quickly is to cover up an operation of theirs. Due to having lost a public match to Cathy that cost them vital information, the assassins Katarina and Talon, have been told to find the main Confederate base. While the army distracts the front line they are to sneak past. As with all other assaults against the confederates the noxians are destroyed with extreme prejudice but before the main force of the noxians is wiped out the two siblings manage to sneak past to the treeline behind the trenches. While in the swamp notice one soldier who appears to be male has followed the two. All confederates soldiers wear a badge over their hearts to show where they came from and the one who is bold enough to confront the two assassin has the noxian axe over his. Both champions throw their respective projectiles to quickly end the confederate's pursuit. As the daggers fly towards him however he pulls out two khanjali knifes which he uses to not only block Talon's blades but also hit Katarina's into the air before he throws it back at the the two. With a dagger now planted at their feet Talon looks at Katarina who nods her head before he leaps into the tree. They plan to flank the soldier but he is ready and knows that they are going to do. Katarina opens by throwing a knife behind the confederate and Shunpos to it but when she attempts to spin and cut the soldier her arm is caught mid swing before being broken. Seeing his sister in distress Talon leaps from the air to show this scum Noxian Diplomacy but before he can make contact Katarina is spun and rammed head first into his stomach. In a flash of red light the confederate has leapt behind Talon mid air and kicks him with in the back of the head rendering him unconscious. Taking a deep breath and with his other foot he kicks Talon in the lower back and channels energy head first into Katarina through Talon rendering her unconscious as well. Not long after the two assassins are bound and have rags placed over their eyes to blind them. Katarina wakes up later to complete darkness but she is relieved of her blindfold. She finds herself in a cell that is void of any objects and a door which has a slot that a familiar pair of glowing green eyes peek through.

Katarina - "Let go of me!"

She begins to struggle but the person behind her is holding onto her with just enough strength to hold her back.

Cathy - "Aki Katarina woke up just now so let her go! (Pulls out a luger) I can handle her if she does something. Alright get up and follow me. Try to make a run for it and I'll not only shoot you but Dahn will eat Talon."

After walking down a hallway of what seems to be a manor Katarina sees Talon being held inside of a large worm creature that is attached to presumably Dahn.

Talon - "Katarina are you okay?"

Katarina - "Yeah. Does it hurt in there?"

Talon - "I feel like I'm encased enough to not be able to move but at the same time not crushed."

? - "You brought them here! You know they can only leave if they decide to defect!"

? - "Then I suppose it is up to you then. Cathy! Dahn! Bring our guest in."

The two Du Couteau siblings are escorted into C's study where they find C who has his feet kicked up on his desk. They not only see the soldier who defeated them leaning over C's desk but Riven is staring into a fish tank which contains the skeleton of barracuda esque fished inside.

C - (Raises his arms into the air) "Welcome! I hope you two are doing well. (Sees Riven tapping on the glass) Riven he isn't alive right now."

Riven - (Stops)"Then what is the point of the having a dead fish in the tank? I mean you could add some you know live fish."

C - "He isn't alive right now. But when someone needs his lesson he will show up in their bath tub and teach them it. (Stands up) Alright let's leave them to their reunion."

Dahn releases it's hold on Talon and Cathy opens Katarina's hand cuff. The confederates except the one who captured them leave to finish up Riven's with no weapons Katarina is still confident that they can finish their mission but first plan to get some payback.

Katarina - "That sociopath is next. But first we are gonna deal with you!"

Talon - (Jumps in front of her) "Wait! I saw him do the Shunpo or at least something similar. (Turns his head) You need to explain yourself right now."

? - "Hahaha. (Shaking his head) I saw your flaws and exploited them. I'm suppose I should have taught my kitten and dow better. (Turns to them and takes off his hood) Tell me is my Cassie okay as well?"

Katarina - (Falls to her knees) "D- D- D- Dad. Shunpo! (Flashes into Marcus and hugs him deeply which he returns) We missed you so much. (Looks up at him with teary eyes) Why didn't you come back?"

Marcus who's once auburn hair has begun to fade towards white and his wrinkles have begun to sink in can only smile at his now fully grown daughter. He also nods to Talon and both know it's a thank you for protecting his sisters.

Marcus - "I couldn't go back to Noxus. The Black Rose imprisoned me so Swain could rise to power. I was only rescued recently when the Sleipnir Squad and C rescued me from the prison they kept me in. Hahaha they only stumbled across me because C wanted to visit his former prison. Nevertheless they freed me, brought me back to health, and told me about what they were fighting for along with how the world has changed. With Leblanc and Swain hunting me I couldn't return home or you all would have been at risk. So in order to repay my debt and someday free Noxus I stayed here."

Katarina - "But we can leave right now."

Amidst her denial Katarina grabs his wrist like a child who has seen something they want to show their parent but he pulls it away.

Marcus - "I'm sorry. But I can't leave with my debt unfulfilled and since they have a worthy cause."

Katarina - "I- I- I can't go back home without you dad. Not after I've no we've been searching for you so long!"

Marcus - "Don't you think I wish to go back with you all?! (His eyes start to tear up a little) But while I am stay willingly you two have a choice to make. If you leave here without siding with the Confederation they will kill you both."

Katarina - (Looks to Talon who nods at her) "Alright we'll side with the Confederation. But only to get Noxus away from those bastards so you can come home with us! Until then please be safe daddy."

Marcus - (Cracks a smile) "I will kitten. Talon keep your sisters safe and tell Cassiopeia I said hi. Also while I doubt it if you see C in Noxus say the blades are sharpened. He will know what it means though I doubt it since he can teleport around rather quickly. Now be careful and don't raise any suspicions but if that doesn't work rush back here."

After passing off Riven to the Sleipnir Squad C has nearly finished checking all the rooms in his house. The last thing on his list to check is the ceiling of his living room. When he opens the vent and shines a flashlight the pack of xenomorphs in the ceiling begin to crawl towards him. Closing it back up again since everything checks out C teleports to Noxus. He makes his way from the old and dried up sewer pipe to the Ivory Ward Marketplace. After scanning the busy area a bit he sees a cart filled with various pastries on it. He makes his way towards it and gets the attention of the fallen angel who runs it.

C - "Hey Morgana I think I'd like to try one of your icathian tarts. Also for Lulu and Gnar give me two of your fallen angel cupcakes. To go of course."

Morgana - "Okay. (Places them into a box) Now are you going to tell me why you really are here or will you give me some bull shit."

C - "Mmmm these smell good but I suppose you only smelled my bull shit. I came to ask you to help me when the time comes. (Feels a small pool of Tormented Soil under his feet) I hoped you were willing to talk or I might have to Pumpkin Pummel you all over the place."

Morgana - "Fine. (The pool disappears) So what did the leader of the Confederation of Freedoms want from little old me?"

C - "Aside from tips for the aging process because damn you look swell I need you to help me when I come back here later to invade. You may refuse but I have some more to my sales pitch."

Morgana - "Black Shield! (Puts it on herself just in case) Go on and it better be good because if not I'll tell the League about your invasion plans."

C - "Funny how you go to the people who dragged you to our world against your will for help. Besides since I can't bull shit with you I figure it's fair to tell you right now that your shield won't help you at all. (Morgana puts it down) Thank you. My offer is that we both go home when this is done which in exchange for helping me in freeing and saving this world I can help you open a portal back to your world. Maybe even get rid of your sister along the way which ironically enough I want to go home with mine. But I can't do this unless you and everyone else on my list helps me or at least that's what I tell myself so I don't have to kill them. So do we have a deal?"

Morgana - "Very well. I'll do what you ask for but when the time comes I expect to be given my reward. If not then I'll make sure you know pain."

C - "If you turn on me then well I want you to put my glove on."

The second it is around Morgana's hand she collapses onto her knee and has broken out into a overwhelming sensation of pain and various other negative emotions have invaded her mind.

C - Congrats on not passing out like Ahri did when she tried it on. That is only a bit of my pain and what I will give you. So now that we have our arrangement (Takes the glove back) I have to see my children especially since they haven't seen me in bit. Oh almost forgot. (Takes the whole apple pie of display and leaves money) This is for Nidalee since she has been watching them. Anyways later. (Looks at his wristwatch) Shit I have to pick up Riven too. But I think I'll drop these off so she doesn't pounce on them for having sweets. Leviathan Teleport!"

* * *

 **A/N Damn this one took a bit. suffered some writers block but I think I have an idea of what I want to do. Anyways vote, leave requests, review, follow, favorite, spread the word if you liked, forgive any missing words please,message me, ask questions, good night and be nice to each other damn it!**

* * *

New note: Holy shit I just finished all of the editing. I have an idea of what I'm gonna put out next but give me sometime. I'm sorry this is a reupload but I wanted to get this note out. Since no one seems to want to make any choices unless someone ask specifically I found a different way to make them. The next chapter is probably one of my darker chapters I have ever made and I feel like it will be a lot better than the original. Speaking of which I someone told me how to fix my chapters which is why I was gone for so long without new contents and I needed a break. I hope to see you all soon.


	8. I have therapeutic help

A/N Damn it has been so long since I have truly updated Re:I have. Anyways I'm gonna try to get back into a rhythm for my writing since it has been a while. Plus to be honest I'm doing this chapter so I can get to the next one. Also my uploads might slow down since I'll be starting a job soon. Without further ado let's begin.

* * *

After a rage fueled match we find our hooded friend C sneaking around the Demacian wing of the institute. Here in these marble halls one can find engravings on the walls detailing all of the country's history. With sun reaching noon the skylight sends down an angelic light that contrast with the lone being walking under it. Eventually he makes his way to a mahogany door with various musical notes decorating it and soon it opens to reveal the Maven of Strings who let's him inside. She then picks up a notepad and waves her hand to let the hooded know he can start talking.

C- "Sona I brought you that painting of that one rose field you wanted. (Pulls it out) I know you needed it asap but you coulda told me sooner."

Sona- To be fair you were leaving in and out quite often last month. I think I heard something about potentially losing your powers.

C- "Yeah it was a bitch but I got all of my predecessors remains back. Hmmm give me a second because I'm remembering what one of them told me."

After teleporting from his room and back C is holding a tube of shimmering lipstick. Before the confused ionian can ask he has already removed his mask to already apply it to himself. C's lips begin to glow with pumpkin energy and he takes Sona's hand before gently kissing it. The noblewoman soon begins to see flashes of various colors before a familiar Eccentric laugh rings in her head. She starts to stumble onto her red velvet couch feeling woozy before passing out. The maven wakes up in the infirmary of the League but the wing is dark and no one is here. Her etwahl is lying on the bed next to her which is convenient since the lone Buvelle has begun to have a splitting headache. Once her Aria of Perseverance soothes her pain enough the clock over the door tell the her a few hours have passed before said door opens to reveal a certain smug twin.

Sona- 'What was is that lipstick? Oh dear I'm alone and I think C wanted to get rid of me.'

C- "Whale tears and powder made from diamonds to answer your question. I needed to make sure you were gonna be alright since the spell mentally strains people. Also why the fuck does everyone think I'm gonna kill them if they fall asleep near me?"

Sona- (Tilts her head) 'What just happened and why do I already know C had something to do with it.'

C- "I used a spell from Eccentric C's inventory called H. D. E. T. Y. H. N. M. A. M. S. I. S. H. Y. or alternatively Hey Dawg Even Though You Have No Mouth And Must Scream I Still Hear You. Which if you apply her special lipstick and kiss someone with it you can create a special telepathic connection. (Starts to dig around) I figured since you always listen to me why not pay it back."

Levia- 'Also you didn't wanna waste anymore paper just to have a conversation with her. Wait if she can talk to you telepathically can she hear me?!'

C- "Levia wants to know if you can hear her too."

Sona- 'Sorry C but I don't think I've experienced enough trauma like you.'

Levia- 'Damn it! (Starts to sob uncontrollably) This sucks! Soo fucking hard! Only this asshole can hear me!'

C- "Fuck you too Levia. Anyways (Points backwards) let's head back to your place for lunch since we didn't get a real chance to have a conversation."

Sona- 'What happened at your place?'

Our hooded decides to teleport the two back to her room and after a couple minutes of Sona vomiting since her Leviathan Teleportation virginity was taken C starts to cook. He finishes serving them both a bowl of mixed fruit oatmeal and ginger tea when the questions start to pour in.

C- "Sorry about that but I felt Shen and Kennen down the hall opening the place. Oh and to answer you my place is getting cleaned up since Riven fought Terrance over a candy bar. (Starts to flap his hand) Hair is just everywhere."

Sona- 'Why did I vomit then and should I go back to the hospital?' (Sips some tea)

C- "I just took your Leviathan Teleportation virginity (Sona blushes) and no I'm not trying to sound perverted it's just the best word for it. (Blows a spoon of oatmeal) I can teleport anywhere but it helps if I've marked something there or have seen it." (Eats it)

Sona- 'I saw a summary of your match while I was asleep. You really gave Ahri, Singed, and Rek'sai brutal beatings. Now that I think about it why do you always shout something when you ult? Plus no one seems to remember what it was like.'

C- "Oh yeah, (Waves his spoon around) no one questions Lee sin but I always get interrogated. (Points it accusingly) You are the fifth person this week to ask about my Llllllowls and I will tell you the say thing I told them."

Sona- 'Wait I saw the subtitles for the match and it said Lowl repeatedly.'

C- "No that's for ease of repetition. It's pronounced Llllllowl. You gotta roll the L almost like you're trying to mimic a big cat growling. The first few a separate but as I pick up the pace with my punches so do they to the point they start to chain and overlap. But I always make sure to emphasize the last one *snickers* since that's the one that sends them flying away."

Sona- 'Pfft Weeb. I saw your ionian translated shouts and they are references to anime but I can't remember which. Speaking of I heard they just released more Star Guardian skins..'

C- "Fuck those skins! Sorry it's just (Pouts and crosses his arms) I wanted some Jojo skins since there are some that would be cool. I mean Levia is mad about that too but for different reasons."

Levia- 'Why?! I can't touch things or do anything really! But just about every other version of me is allowed to!'

C- "By the way what the fuck are you talking about?! When I was in that orphanage you introduced me to this sort of stuff. Also who the fuck are you calling a weeb with your Miku looking ass. (Mean muggin) Bitch."

Sona- (Eyes flare) 'Okay that bitch part was kinda out of nowhere. Also you tend to not curse around me so what's wrong?'

C- "Okay I'm gonna level with you when I say that my room isn't getting cleaned for white hairs and poro hairs. (Gets the stink eye) *sigh* Have you noticed the lack of shrooms on the rift lately?"

Sona- 'Oh yes. I heard something about Teemo going on a long vacation to do some soul searching. Wait oh my what did you do?!'

C- "Nothing! It's just Eccentric's copy sort of left me a really messed up gift."

{Two week earlier}

After leaving the door open to replace the candy she lost Riven fails to see the Swift Scout enter. A few minutes have passed with Teemo placing a mushroom inside of C's room to act as a ward he prepares to leave with several documents. Before he can though a hand forcefully turns him around and slams the mushroom in his face. The last thing he sees is a vividly colored and hooded stranger who opens said hood to reveal a horde of souls that drag him inside with them in a vain attempt to escape. Satisfied with her new "special guest" Eccentric's copy transforms back into a copy of Terrance in order to eat her newly acquired candy bar in peace.

{Back to the present}

Sona has grabbed her etwahl and is strumming a melody to help ease her hooded friend who has begun to rapidly beat his fingers on the table. Seeing him calming down the empath is able to play more fluently since her own fingers have calmed down. C gets up and finishes his tea in one go before slamming the glass down. With a confident thank you to the noblewoman he leaves and drives towards the mountainous outskirts of Noxus Prime. He parks a few meters from a victorian manor that has been built into the side of a valley. As C begins to knock on the door we transition into the living room on the opposite side. Sitting on an old rocking chair with a glass of Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992 that her old friend Eccentric grabbed for her is a sleeping, naked, platinum blonde hemomancer and her name is Gwen. Being a hemomancer she has managed to maintain her youthful appearance despite being a few hundred years old. Her mastery of hemomancy allows her to heal almost any physical injury and while it can be used for offensive purposes such as draining blood from others she believe adamantly that all magics should be used to help people. When the Black Rose was in the process of reviving Sion they would have prefered Gwen complete the ritual do to her nature as more of a healer compared to Vladimir. The dream that the optimist is currently having is of the events after she refused and a noxian battalion was sent to kill her. For obvious reasons she was able to repel the common soldiers sent to deal with her but since the blood mage knows they had no choice she simply caused them to pass out with blood clots before healing them. With a full minute going by with no one answering a red furred yordle maid stops cleaning the wine cellar. She floats upwards to awaken her master and goes straight through the floor to appear in front of her. The yordle's name is Alcen and she was given to the lesbian hemomancer before her old girlfriend Eccentric passed. As with other members of their harem she was eventually separated from the rest when she passed away before her time and Eccentric bound her ghost to a porcelain vase. Despite being mute in life due to being a spirit she is able to communicate with other but this never lessened the telepathic talks she had with her lovers in the Eccentric harem. She begins to gently shake San Gwen but slowly increases how rough she is.

Alcen (Scottish)- "Ma'am. Ma'am. Ma'am. (Grabs her feather duster) Ma'am!"

With as much of a smack that she has as much strength she can muster Gwen finally wakes up. The first thing that Gwen does is make sure her half filled glass is still intact and when wine enthusiast finishes it she swipes a hand across her cheek which removes the pain.

Gwen- "That didn't hurt for long so thanks for being gentle. (Smiles) So what's up dog? (Hears the door) Oh boy I hope it's this month's peace offerings! Noxus might not be the nicest place to live but damn we make the best wine. (Looks back at the bottle) But then again nothing beats a genuine gift from a friend. (Looks into the peephole) Oh my it's that boy who solved my whip issue! Alcen do go get the good wine! (Opens the door) Hello!"

C- "Please take my hand and guide me to a chair or something. I blinded myself since I know you like being naked in your house."

Gwen- "Of course. (Takes his hand) Oh Alcen dear please get my replica hood and my bloodletting claws! Before you ask yes I will heal your right arm but first you need to tell me how you got it."

C- "(Pouts) I thought you watched all of my matches. I know those ionian orphans I visit do. Also I got it while referencing things in my last match and it's more like I need some help getting it to move since it won't stop making a fist."

Gwen- "Don't worry. *giggles* This will be easy as pie."

Alcen- (Holding a briefcase) "I have your gear ma'am."

The hemomancer puts on a hood that is a scarlet and leather replica of the standard C long hood. Her arms however have what appear to be five claw marks on the bottom of both sleeves. This is for ease of access in case she needs to cut herself to give blood. Speaking of claws she now has two gloves on her hand that end in metallic ones. All blood mages have these so they can make quick and clean cuts on organisms to move blood freely be it for offensive reasons such as forming a ball of blood to exploded or as stated before to ease the transfusion of blood. After a few seconds C is able to move his fingers he begins to tell Gwen and Alcen about his match on the Twisted Treeline the other day. He preplanned for a garbage compactor to be in position for when he killed his opponents Rek'Sai and Singed with Ahri debuting her new Star Guardian skin. With his long beat down of Singed complete and him punching the Sai queen through the chest both of their bodies are launched into the back of the compactor as it drives off. Ahri as the last line of defense walks up to C but keeps her distance. Despite being one of his friends he has been struggling to keep his hate for the Star Guardian line in check and when he hears that stupid line of "Haters gonna hate" he finally boils over so he decides to show her his new way of saying good bye. Since the gumiho refuses to get in range of his fist he balls up his right one tightly before cutting that arm off at the elbow. With her in shock at his self harm she fails to see Coercion tendrils attach to the arm. Similar to a flail he swings it into the air before having it go spectral into the ground.

C- "Sticky fingers!"

Ahri- "Why would you cut off your own wait Sticky what? Ahhhh!"

The cut arm uppercuts Ahri high into the air and our angry hood does the opposite by sinking into the ground. Before she can land he uses the Coercion tendrils to pull him to his arm which places him right under the falling star. With his arms firmly attached he rises out of the ground and starts to unleashes a Pumpkin Pummel that slowly causes the two to float.

C- "Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Arrivederci!"

With his story done the two head to the League and Gwen agrees to join the Confederate cause and to help with Teemo who has fallen into coma. Gwen however tells him that since she isn't used to yordle anatomy it will take some time before she can fix the Swift Scout. What C doesn't know however is that during his time away a summoner tried something incredibly foolish. In an attempt to fulfill his perverted fantasies of forcing together a harem he tried to infest all of the female champions in his last game with succubi. As with many he underestimated the will power it takes to be a champion which has caused the five woman he infected to become dangerous demon hybrids. He would not learn this lesson until they visited him overnight and what the summoner thought would be a blessing of ultimate pleasures became a curse of horrifically having his very being ripped apart before being feasted on until none of him was left. Now five dangerous beings who can't be told apart from their normal selves wander the halls.

* * *

 **A/N I'm back bitches but yeah this was more or less to get me back into writing and I couldn't work on anything else since this one has been bugging me for so long. Also It's late so I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you all enjoyed it and here is a small teaser for my next crossover with DrawingDisaster who you should check out.**

* * *

In the desolate town that makes up the former circle of pride in hell that the Cs took over and live we see Saint C on a roof near the outskirts. The fox vastayan was supposed to have Eccentric as a partner for her shift of watching the hollow hordes. She sees the colorful hooded running towards her yelling sorry the whole way. Saint C says it's okay though since her Thousand Paper Cranes are keeping the mindless hordes distracted by flying around it.

Eccentric- "I'm sorry I'm late since I know you don't like fighting. It's just I had to change my Bohemian Rhapsody's name to Queen Mercury since Stripy forgot that a stand already had that name! Also I sent a bunch of my copies to that meet up with that certain yordle who I heard from one of my harem members is forcing together a harem of his own. Ohohohoho and that will not fucking do! I can have a harem since I am the main character of this story! (starts to mutter) Plus I feel they should made from love not because of sacrifices, force, or lust. Oh yeah and I didn't know which multiverse it was so I just shot one copy into them at random. Twas a bunch of Random Oneshots. I mean one landed in a convenience store that I think had a motto that read we have constant service for your variable needs. God damn those two making me promote their things. But (Grabs the camera) don't worry darlings I will get my own chapter and I'm already Drawing up disastrous plans for Teemo. (Her eyes glow purple) It will be great! Ohohohohohoho!


	9. I have demons

It is a few hours past sunrise when C hands Riven her cup of black coffee as he reads the newspaper he is intrigued by the headline of a summoner on the run. Apparently he was able to escape after being detained for attempting to abuse his powers for sexual reasons. Feeling a little at ease that he won't have to trap someone inside of a septic tank or deliver a beatdown the hooded tosses the paper aside. But before he can sit down on his couch a knock is heard on the door and when it is opened a livid Caitlyn is standing there with her rifle pointed at him.

C- "Damn I should have known the summoners would be pussies and try to kill me. But if they were trying to I doubt they should have sent you."

Caitlyn- "Enough games C I know you wait what does that last part mean?"

C- "I have a chart and after looking at every champion that I can think of you are the weakest. You possess no augmentations, your weapon isn't much that a regular sniper rifle, while you are no doubt a good detective you lack much compared to others mental capacity, you have no above average physical prowess, defensive capabilities are nearly non existent and you lack any magic or energy based attacks. As such you are easily the weakest champion here but even so you must have excellent will power to have become one to begin with."

Caitlyn- "Vinegar and honey comments won't help you escape. I have Vi on standby outside in case you flee that way and the summoners would definitely like to hear where that pervert went into hiding. So will you come along quietly?"

C- "Counter questions. Why the fuck would I ever do that and how dare you ask me that? Also why aren't you more ashamed of yourself? I kill assholes like him whenever they pop up so why would I help one. He's lucky I wasn't here the past few days or I would beaten him to death like the last one. Matter of fact you owe Vi and me since we handled the last one who wanted to go after you. Now if you would like to talk come inside."

With Caitlyn distracted by the hooded's remarks he takes the opportunity to use Gummy Coercion to bind her rifle to the ceiling. Disarmed Caitlyn has no real choice but to accept C's demands and radios Vi to head back to the cell to investigate further. When the sheriff is offered coffee she instead pulls a thermos out of her hat filled with herbal tea. As she takes a seat at the dining table our detective notes the second half empty cup of coffee.

Caitlyn- "So who else was here? I want the truth or I may have to arrest you for perversion of justice. *snickers* I suppose it's ironic since I'm hunting one down."

C- "I felt you coming here with my Pumpkin Pulse so I made you one. It can be quite exact when I need it to be such as I can tell you the measurements of everything in this room. (Cheeky smile) Everything."

Caitlyn- (Blushes) "You are adding more reasons for me to shoot you in the face."

C- "Why do you hate me and I'll tell you what (Sips his coffee) if you answer my questions I'll answer yours. Matter of fact the more serious the question the more information you'll have to put out there. Like a bet."

Caitlyn- "Fair. You kidnapped my parents almost a decade ago. I managed to find them in a workshop being worked to death before that happened. Not only that but a few years ago rumor has it that you went on a weak long murdering spree in Zaun. Plus recently you aided Jinx escape from my forces by showing your ugly mug. So let me ask you why you did all of that?"

C- "I never kidnapped your parents but the person who did I murdered so so horribly. Which leads to your second answer about why I killed so many in Zaun. It was to avenge a woman who was my teacher, best friend, guardian, and the imposter who I killed was a member of the group who did it. I also did it to save my friends and when one of them was robbing a Piltover bank I decided to stop her. Speaking of which you were the one who told them to shoot at me which gave her the chance to escape. Now while I could ask more questions I think I'll go check out this guy's cell for myself. You again are irrelevant to me on any of my decisions but I'll leave yours."

A few minutes later C is at the empty cell but can't find Vi anywhere. She left a note though that tells him Caitlyn started to cry about wasting her time chasing him because he was the wrong person and her ego was bruised badly by his comments followed by several angry faces. Even while half distracted with the eminent pummeling from Vi he will have to deal with our criminal notices that on the floor their are scratch marks like something has been sliding on the ground. The hooded pulls the standard summoner bookshelf and finds a hidden hatch in the back. Inside of the small storage space are the pages from a torn book that has the incantations to have a succubus infest someone's soul. When he makes his way into Caitlyn's room the hooded finds the officer eating from a tub of strawberry ice cream while Vi pats her on the back. C decides to throw the papers down in front of the two to get their attention. The sniffling pig picks up the pages before picking up her radio and warning the head summoners to immediately evacuate all males from the Institute.

C- "Well that's one way to cause a panic. I woulda kept them around to act as bait."

Levia- 'My ass you just wanted them to be bait so the demons could do your work for you which by the way is stupid. I mean what if they went for one of your friends like Aki or Marcus. Holy crap I just realized you don't have many dude friends.'

Caitlyn- "But it's my job to protect as many people as I can. Plus this means no one should get hurt while we use my bait. Which is why tonight when you go to sleep the summoners, Vi, and me are gonna watch you."

C- "Oh hell naw this is the League and trusting other people with your life gets you killed. So I say fuck that shit I'm going to Ahri since she is my soul expert. (Flips them off) As they say in Canada peace oot!"

C headed down the hall to but before he reaches the gumiho's room he notices the burn marks on the floor leading away from it. A few seconds later a loud scream causes him to break into a run but by the time he reaches the source Ahri is already lying on the ground. The concerned hooded checks her vitals and is relieved that the nine tailed fox is unconscious but still alive. However she doesn't seem to have enough life force in her body to wake up and it's not long before the commotion attracts others forcing C to flee unless he wants to be accused. After cleaning herself up Caitlyn is rushing towards the noise alongside Vi but they are pulled into Ahri's room. Before they can even raise their weapons a Gummy Coercion tendril slams the two into each other and keeps them stuck together. While the two officers complain about the compromising position they are in due to how close they are C is too busy turning the fox's apartment upside down. The confederate finishes searching and punts a coffee table out the window due to sheer frustration at not finding any clues on who attacked Ahri.

Caitlyn- "C let us go right now!" (They are freed)

C- (Sits in a rocking chair) "I'm sorry. I wasn't focusing when I shot the tendrils. (Slams his foot down) Damn it!"

Vi- "What made Ahri so special to you anyways? Plus other champions can look into souls so it's not like we are out of options."

C- "When a vastaya dies they are reincarnated and the previous incarnation of Ahri was another of my line titled Saint. I see Ahri as a literal soul sister and we can't go to another champion because "they" might have been listening to us. Alright Caitlyn we'll go through with your plan (Points a finger) but it better not be a plot to capture me or something?!"

During that night Caitlyn and Vi both sit in C's living room but no one makes any moves on the hooded. After an uneventful night the investigators regroup to come up with a new plan. Meanwhile at the infirmary Soraka and nurse Akali head towards the prisoner rehabilitation rooms. It is here that all prisoners of the League be they summoner, person of suspicion or champion are treated in rooms meant to cut them off from mana along with other resources. Not many are idiotic enough to fight the league however and only one female summoner who is in a full body cast after C and Vi pummeled her until all of her bones were broken stays here.

Soraka- "So did C really dragged that man into the septic tank under the ladies shower room?"

Akali- "Aki told me so. (Unlocks a cell) Which means that it most likely is true. Speaking of scum bags C has dealt with (Raises her leg high) Bitch wake up!"

When the kunoichi brings her foot down on her former capturer's stomach as part of her usual greeting Akali fails to her the usual scream. Soraka starts to hover her hands over the disgraced summoner and while at first she thought it was the aura of the petricite room is actually just a drained corpse. A few minutes later Caitlyn and C arrive to inspect the body.

Caitlyn- "Thank you both for informing us and for watching the body."

Akali- "C is something happening again. (Puts a hand over her heart) I would like a chance to deliver justice on whoever is doing this if that's the case!"

C- "Yes, Akali. But the best you can do is (Sees Soraka looking away) Soraka are you okay?"

Soraka- (Blushing) "It's just a rumor has been floating around that you are technically naked even with your clothes on. (Everyone turns to C) Something about they are apart of your body and grow from it."

C- "Okay I can't even answer that since each hooded has their own opinions. I say it depends on your point of view on exoskeletons. But on a side note this shouldn't even matter since none of you can see my genitals or even any skin for that matter. Plus you all didn't even know until that rumor started so yeah. Now could you both keep this quiet and please leave."

With the two ionian champions now gone all that's left to do is to unwrap the body. Underneath the wrappings is a mummified corpse of a woman. After several minutes into the autopsy C has made a disturbing discovery.

C- "This is just a body. (Puts a finger to Caitlyn's mouth) Before you ask I mean that the only thing that makes up a true living being that wasn't devoured is the body. Which means that each one of the demons targets something different being either the body, blood, soul, mind, or heart."

Caitlyn- "Which means that the one who targets bodies wasn't around. But this still tells us nothing. (Puts on a thinker pose) I think we should try to observe as many champions but the bad news is with Heartseeker day and Lunar Revel coming soon we have limited time before the world gets suspicious do to the lack of summoner activity. In one week we'll meet back up in your apartment if you aren't dead by then."

Levia- 'Did she just make a joke? Or did she?!'

C- "Me thinks she did Levia. Me thinks she did. Anyways sounds like a plan so see you later."

Thus we fast forward one week to February 11th when Caitlyn and Vi are heading to C's room before everyone has to head to bed for a mandatory curfew. However the second Vi opens the door is opened several gunshots tear through the door and knock her the enforcer's armor protecting her body the rounds aren't fatal or even managed to truly hurt her since they were rubber rounds. As Piltover's Finest head inside they see the hooded reloading his revolver but when he sees them his shaky hands put it back in his hood.

Vi- (Rubbing her chest) "What the fuck?! Why would you shoot me?!"

C- "I'm sorry but to be honest I haven't slept in the past week since Levia made me think that I was gonna die. So I've been taking nothing but adrenaline shots, trucker pills, and coffee which as you can tell has made me jumpy. I mean I think I'm becoming a meth dealer with how many noises I seem to be what the hell was that?!"

C has pulled out a Jericho 9mm from his hood and is peeking out of the curtains of his window. The two wardens make sure to keep their distance from the exhausted hooded due to being sure that the rounds in his gun are real while wondering where the hell he got such a gun. We now take you to our sponsor Eccentric Crate bringing you want you want from other realities.

Caitlyn- (Arms stretched out) "C I'm pretty sure that was just a cricket."

C- "Then what the hell was that?!"

Vi- "That was just her saying that was just a cricket."

Caitlyn- "There's no one out there C so calm down."

C- "Yeah. Yeah you two are probably did you two lock the truck?!"

Caitlyn- "What? We don't even have a truck?"

C- "What the hell is going on out there?! (Breaks out the window) Come on out whoever you are! I wanna show these pigs what it looks like when a bitch dies!"

Piltover's Finest (Both)- "There is nobody out there!"

C- "Well I guess you won't mind if I fire a few rounds into the darkness."

While flailing his arm around towards any sounds he can hear the drug crazed hood actually manages to hit a few champions and kill those crickets. Evelynn was doing her usual stealth exercises when a bullet hits her in the stomach. Katarina was escaping Garen's room via window with one of his shirts but a bullet hits her arm knocking her back. Diana while praying to the moon goddess for letting the summoner who took over her mind die violently quickly beings to pray to be able to walk again as a bullet has hit her in her lower spine. The final victim of the shooting spree is Soraka who is staring at C with large puppy eyes that ask but why while holding her bleeding thigh. As the list of suspects is narrowed down Caitlyn manages to convince all of the remaining female champions to sleep in the cafeteria. They all agree due to wanting to aid in the investigation, see it as a team building exercise, but for most of them it is to avoid getting shot by an edgy hooded who is starting to think those pills were just cocaine. Within one hour every faction has built their own respective and literal pillow forts due to hostile pre-existing relationships and paranoia on who is possessed. After a night where they were all locked in for a sleepover but ironically no one slept and even while in the cafeteria had no one ate any food everyone is sent back to their rooms. The two female investigators head back to the Piltover wing which has hextech lamps lining its walls and rather than using stairs uses elevators to get to its different floors. Caitlyn who has begun to get nervous mentions how she would like some green tea to calm down but has none. Vi tells her that she has some back at her apartment and heads to get it along with a quick snack. After a minute Caitlyn goes to tell Vi that to pay her back for getting her ice cream she would cook her a meal. Meanwhile in the prison wing C has spent all night checking the summoner's cell for any clues as to what happened. Feeling himself getting drowsy and knowing he will need more energy in his system the crashing hooded kicks the cell's bed out of frustration. It winds up flipping onto its side and showing the underside reveals massive claw marks. Based on how they curse inwards and how the bed had it's legs stabbed into the ground C is able to determine that the pervert had his bed grabbed in his sleep before having it slammed back down to either stun or kill him. After staring at the claw marks and remembering other facts from the case C begins to rush towards the Piltover wing hoping he isn't too late. Seeing the door to Vi's room open with Caitlyn standing in it before begin pulled in by large hands that have the colors of obsidian and blood. With a Coercion line the hooded pulls himself up to the possessed enforcer's room but isn't truly prepared for what he sees next. In the middle of the room that could pass for a messy workshop is a Demon Vi holding Caitlyn with one hand and stroking her hair. As the body devouring entity is rapidly kissing her embraced crush on the forehead and asking for forgiveness she sees C before proceeding to hiss at him. A confused sheriff pushes herself away from Vi slowly at first but is let go quickly when the demon realizes that's what she wants.

Caitlyn- "Vi what the hell is going on?"

Vi- (Holding her cheeks) "I'm sorry cupcake but you never asked me if I was possessed. If you had I would have no choice but to tell ya. So do you still want that tea you asked for?"

C- "Would you please stop procrastinating and tell us who the other possessed are?"

Vi- (Gets a fire in her eyes) "Would you mind going to hell or would you like me to send you there?" (Cracks her knuckles)

Caitlyn- "Vi can you tell us who the other possessed are?"

Vi- (Hands cover her blush again) "Anything you want cupcake. (Writes a list) C can go looking for them and while I can't say their names out loud I'm not gonna send Caitlyn into harm's way."

C- "Wait why do I have to go alone? (Points to Caitlyn) Also why the hell didn't you attack her?"

Vi- " If you have to know so damn badly it's because the other four would attack Caitlyn. After for the numb nuts before I was possessed I had feeling for Caitlyn but I lacked the courage to confess them. Caitlyn when this is over would you please go on a date with me?"

Despite all the shock at the recent event Caitlyn while surprised by her demonic partner's confession says yes. C leaves for the Demacian wing and stops outside of a mahogany door that just over a week ago he left to find Gwen. With a kick he knocks the door down and a blade of sound flies past his head cutting his cheek. Before he can pull out a tranquilizer gun a possessed maven has already grabbed his head and quickly turned it. As he tenses for a neck snap the hooded is surprised when he starts to feel a rough tongue licking his wound. Happy to see C's wound already healing the demonic Sona takes him by the hand and pulls him inside. She has taken up an appearance similar to her Pentakill look except she also has horns on her head that resemble eighth notes and her skin tone has taken on a cracked look as if magma was trying to break through. A half an hour later she comes back with a plate of pancakes coated in syrup, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the side. Fearing a yandere response C begins to eat the breakfast while wondering how to trap the other three.

C- "Mmm this is actually really good and it's not my starvation talking."

Sona- (Clapping) 'Yay! I'm glad you like it. (Stops clapping) Oh no I forgot that I cut you. (Grabs her head) What if he doesn't forgive me? I can't live like that!'

C- (Stops chewing) "Okaaay. It's okay that you cut me since you didn't know it was me. Also I'm sorry I broke your door down."

Sona- 'Aww you're making me blush. (Waves him off) Besides at least you put it back up.'

C- "Anyways I should get going soon. (Rubs his neck) Damn I'm thirsty. Not to be a bother but do you have something besides coffee to drink?"

At that moment Sona's door is broken down again by the last three possessed who are each holding something different. At the bottom of the pile is Riven who is holding a glass of orange juice because she is worried about C's immune system and her horns look cracked, her skin has a sanguine tone, along with a suit of armor that looks similar to a daedric set from elder scrolls. In the middle is Jinx who has horns exactly like Vi's but slightly longer, long leather pants, a tube top with her signature pink stripes, and all the while holding a bottle of Pepsi knowing her friend might want to celebrate his mission being over. The last lady on top is Nidalee who has a helm that looks similar to her cougar head, her hands appear to be or have on cat paws, unlike the other demons her tail is covered in hairs, and for her offering she has a glass of water for simplicities sake. After untangling the mass of demonic bodies all three hug him rather than rip him apart. They all start to thank him rapidly before at his begging from being crushed they let him go.

Levia- 'Weird you didn't just use your Spectre Dash to get out of them.'

C- "That wouldn't have been nice Levia. Anyways so all of you to some form or capacity like me enough that when you get transformed into demons you don't wanna hurt me.

Demons- "YES!"

C- "Okay so he planned for them to be submissive I guess but I didn't know what never mind. So I can assume you all have some kind of link with each other which is how you all were able to know our plans since Vi was always told what was up. Wait why do you all like me?"

Riven- "You've always had my back and whenever I was in true danger during a fight you would always show up. Even now with my PTSD you help me."

Jinx- "That's nothing! C always comes to save me even if I don't want it (Starts to mumble) or at least that's what I say even though I'm glad to see him care about me so much. Oh and we've known each other for a long time along with you helping me with my drug problem. "

Sona- 'Admittedly I like having someone who likes to just hang out with me and who has conversations with me like normal people. Plus you told me you saved my mom a long time ago.'

Nidalee however can only look down nervously when it is her turn to give her reasons. Think back to how Nidalee talks and remembering how she was alone from other people for years. Realizing she might not be able to speak as well as the huntress let's on C ask her to keep it as simple as possible.

Nidalee- "Less alone. Made new family with you."

Jinx- "But the real question should be (They all cling onto C) which of us are you gonna take first?"

C- *sigh* "So many people would kick my ass for what I'm about to answer. (Gently pushes them off) I'm sorry everyone but I can't pick any of you. None of you are truly in a right state of mind and it wouldn't be fair. Maybe when you are all okay and one or hell maybe two. But yeah the important thing now is that we get all of you back to normal and put this whole thing behind yeah and whoever did it please let Ahri wake up again. (Riven looks down) Anyways I know for a matter of fact (Pulls out a phone) who to call for this."

Of her own free will Eccentric appears with her succubus girlfriend Pensea giving her kisses on her cheek. With her finger pointed out and her eyes closed the fun mage begins her enthusiastic proclamation.

Eccentric- "Don't worry C I have come to save the day and rescue another world from someone (Opens her eyes) who wants to force together another harem. (Sees everything under control) Aww I don't get to be the main character here, yet. Buuuut (Starts to talk rapidly) if you do want to see me with my own chapter go check out Chapter 58 of Random Oneshots by DrawingDisaster where Stripy and them did their second collaboration staring me! Shameless self advertisement for the win! Ahhhhhhh!"

C- "Actually I was gonna call Nita or Hell since these succubi must be missing from another or multiple versions of hell. (Eccentric- "Damn it!") But you can help too since you're here. Alright you smexy ladies and Levia. (Levia-'Fuck you') Oh what are you on my ass about darkins don't even have reproductive organs since you all live forever basically! I mean the only way to even tell you demonic assholes apart is if you have tails or not! Eldritch bastards."

After all of the girls are reverted back to normal they are placed back into their rooms with no memories of the past few events. Caitlyn however remembers and when Vi awakens along with the others a few hours later the sheriff ask her enforcer if she would like to go out on a date to which the pinkette in a desperate attempt to hide her excitement replys nonchalantly. C decides that when he wakes up tomorrow from his crash from being up so long that he would give all of the girls a bit of his time. With the demons now contained in spheres Eccentric and Nita head back to their own version of hell.

Eccentric- "So I retired someone really brutally and saved a world from a yordle overlord. What have you done? (Gets knocked out from a Nita punch) Zzzzzzz."

Nita- (German accent) "I had to go to one of my babies Vi and her new girlfriend who just so happened to be Monty's granddaughter. Plus Hell was asking me where you went since you aren't supposed to leave without telling us. But considering what you did I'm sure we can let it slide."

* * *

A/N Next chapters are gonna be more romance and fluff centered so this is gonna be kinda weird for me. Seriously try checking out our second collab and I hope you all enjoy it along with this chapter. Feel free to leave a request of the usual things and all of you have a nice day. Be nice to each other damn it!


	10. I have a heart

A/N Damn it's been a bit since I've updated this story because I got caught up doing something with Constants and I kept trying to something else with this story but it's being shelved for now. Anyways it's a bit weird doing a remake of a Valentine's day special around Christmas but yeah.

* * *

In a standard institute apartment we find Gwen putting on some shade when a worm eats it's way out of thin air. From where the creature emerged a bright hole appears and starts to enlarge until a clear view of the hooded circle of hell appears.

Alcen- (Walks in wearing makeup) "Well ma'am it's Heartseeker's Day so as usual I left you some precooked meals in the fridge and I will see you tomorrow."

Gwen- "Mmm Hmm. By the way did you do your duties for the next few days because every year you always come back and struggle to walk."

Alcen- (Eyes start darting back and forth) "Whaaaaat? No. I don't know what you are talking about? (Looks at the couch) Oh hey C still hasn't woken up. I mean didn't you heal him and speaking of uhhh why is Master C a woman right now? Also did you notice that he sleeps like a kitten all curled up."

Gwen- "Sure if that kitten could kill you and was sometimes death incarnate. (Squints) Death Kitten. (Opens her eyes) Oh I wanted to show him what it was like to be a woman and give him an appreciation for women."

Alcen- "Uhhh okay I'm gonna poke some holes in that idea. (Starts to poke out fingers) One he can literally see what a girl version of himself is like with the multiverse mirror, two why would he not appreciate women when Nita is the person he respects the most, three he has a sister he cares about, four he had a chance to get a harem and refused it in favor of curing them, and five you're a dumbass. Now if you don't mind (A giant tentacle grabs her via the portal to hell) I have to do all the dirty stuff. I'm coming my loves!" (Gets pulled through)

Eccentric- (Pokes her staff through the portal) "Gwen you really need to stop doing that to all the guy hooded after me. Also (Starpower starts to crackle with electricity) it's time to genderbend you! Kyaa! (Throws the staff but it hits C) Uhhh that is totally what I meant to do and Pensea get the lube!" (The wormhole closes)

C- (In Quinn's voice) "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Turns back to normal) hhhhhhhhh! What the fuck?! (Looks around) Where am I? Oh wait that's right I passed out. Hey Gwen."

Gwen- "Hey C. Oh I just healed you and I'm surprised you didn't overdose or something when you got brought to me."

C- "Oh well thanks. (Tries to get up but falls) What the fuck?! I can't feel anything below my pelvis!"

Gwen- (Kneels near him) "I got you. Ah so you apparently suffered Pelvic Organ Prolapse and some paralysis in your legs."

C- "Wait what was the first one? That only happens in pregnant women after childbirth or after a surgery and I don't have a va… (Grabs Gwen's shoulders) What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Gwen- "Ummmm I may have turned you into a woman but then Eccentric tried to turn me into a guy and she hit you instead." (Puts on a cheesy smile)

C- "Why the hell would you (Looks out the window) did the summoners already prepare for Heartseeker day? Damn they are fast since it's already sunrise."

Gwen- "Actually you've been asleep for pretty much two days. Today is Heartseeker Day."

C- "Why didn't you wake me up earlier then?"

Gwen- "Because I thought you would like some sleep instead of me using magic to keep you up. (Her hands glow red) Okay you should be able to walk in a few minutes."

C- "Why not make it so I can walk *sigh* you know what I get it! You believe in letting people heal a little bit naturally but if I'm in really bad shape just fix me up asap, kay?"

Gwen- "You got it. (Thumbs up) But on a different note I might be a bit of an airhead sometimes but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Now let me get the door for you."

After crawling his way out of the hemomancer's residence the hooded begins to hear a psst noise coming from a nearby vent. Using Coercion lines to rappel near the vent C finds Ahri hiding inside. Ever since the gumiho joined the league summoners always try to get with her but it is especially bad on Heartseeker's day. Thus the lone fox vastayan tries to hide but she lost her food stash for the day while fleeing from several suitors.

C- "So you want me to go back to your place and get more food?"

Ahri- "Well can you do it or not? Seriously why do they not understand I want to be alone or hell that they will die."

C- "You know something funny about that last part is your past self basically told a line of pig people to warn people about going after you. But yeah soul sister I'll get you your snacks and it'll be as sure fired as Garen and Katarina being a couple." (Thumbs up)

Ahri- "But they aren't a couple."

C- (Left eye twitches) "What?! The fucking priestess bitch, the shit eater demon, and the fucking psycho "artist" know they wanna be with each other but they haven't made a move yet? You know what Ahri today I'm gonna spend it playing I think I'm gonna need your help to get these two dumbasses together."

Ahri- "Okay. But can we try something to make me human? I've been getting worried you won't actually help me with it."

C- "Alright Ahri after this we can try something. I didn't wanna do it because of how time consuming it is but after what I put you through not long ago you're more than earned it. Now get out of that vent but I'm gonna need you to carry me like yoda because I can't walk right now."

Eventually after unloading several clips from his pistol to stave off the summoner hordes and a quick driving lesson for the gumiho the two matchmakers arrive several miles away from the League in the nearby forest where Garen and Katarina are having a training session. Using her fox skills Ahri burrows underneath the star crossed lovers and contacts C who is in a web of Coercion tendrils in the treetops. The operation begins with the foxy lady using her Charm on the nearby air to see if it can bring out the two warrior's emotions while her soul brother begins their back up plan by whistling in a way that sounds like human suffering to summon an old friend.

Garen- (Clashes blade) "Wait do you hear someone playing a pokeflute?"

Katarina- "Less talking, more fighting you handsome brute. Wait what the hell did I just say?"

Garen- "Wait a second you think I'm handsome?" (Jumps back to end the clash)

Katarina- "Uhh no! (Blushes) Besides you're a stickler for Demacia and the rule so you couldn't like a noxian girl. (Eyes pop) Why the hell am I saying this?!"

C- 'Hmm Garen has his armor so that must be why the charm isn't as effective on him. (Looks down to see a branch withering) Hehe good thing he still listens to me.'

?- "Chchchchchchch."

From behind a tree a demonic horse as black as night with red eyes, a smoke like mane, and no lips to cover it's razor sharp teeth who we know as Ulemko begins to stomp on Garen until his pristine armor is dented. The Dullahan's horse then runs off with it's signature laugh as Katarina gets the Might of Demacia's armor off. A tiny peep hole is made in the ground and seeing her chance Ahri increases the Charm levels in the air.

Katarina- (Kneeled near Garen) "What the fuck was that?! Anyways are you okay? Can you breath? Did it break your strong chin?"

Garen- "No. My armor is banged up but I'm perfectly fine. (Sees Kat has a glow to her) Uhhh you look like an angel."

Katarina- "Well I'm not you. Thank god you have looks and enough to make me like you."

Garen- "Why do you like me?"

Katarina- "Pfft because I can. (Stands up) Now get up. I think it's about time for a break anyways. Plus demon horses are running around so we should probably warn someone."

Garen- "Do you mind if I eat with you? I'll even pay for us both."

Katarina- "Garen Crownguard are you asking me out on a date?" (Both of them walk off)

C- (Falls down and crashes through the ground onto Ahri) "See I told you I would you help you ahh forget it you get the point."

Ahri- "So how are we gonna do this?"

C- "Easy I just put you into a time cube and when one thousand days have passed inside of it I'll let you out. Apparently if you don't feed on people that long you'll turn into a regular person. Or if this ends badly you'll become a horrifying fox demon who is going to devour the hearts of all those you come across."

Ahri- "Sounds good enough for me." (Puts a thumbs up)

C- "Okay!" (Pulls out a cube and it sucks Ahri in)

Levia- 'I'm gonna miss her.'

After returning to the institute after sending the Ahri cube with Ulemko back to the Confederation the hooded overhears Rumble talking with Ziggs about going back home. Curious to see if the rumors are true or not C teleports to the outskirts of Bandle City. The homeland of the yordle race has smaller building compared to humans due to it's shorter residents but Levia points out that Rumble doesn't live in the main city but instead is at the local junkyard. While wandering around the mountains of scrap our two matchmakers stumble across a house made up of the nearby materials to the point that it blends in nearly perfectly. Seeing the small yordle inside the lost twin kicks down the door to which Rumble responds by hitting a button that causes an automated turret to open fire. The Mechanized Menace's plan would work if it weren't for the fact that C simply went into Spectral Form and waited out the machine gun until it runs out of ammo.

Rumble- "What do you want human?"

C- "Woah! What the fuck was that racism just now? Well shit I was coming to help you get with Tristana but now you can go fuck yourself. Besides you'll be busy with repairs considering." (Twirls his finger around the room)

Rumble- (Squints) "What do you know about her?"

C- "Well more like I know how we could impress her but first you need to clean up your appearance. Also we are gonna need to upgrade your mech (Rumble starts to growl) or you can do it and I get you the parts either way you're gonna be anime as fuck!"

We now take an intermission to a different multiverse and Coeurl Valley is under heavy bombing. A small poro named Petunia is covered in ash and the blood of her now dead owner Riven. As the clouds noxious fumes surround the mascot of Fury Company is grabbed by a feathery hand via a portal and taken away to a dark place. The scared poro sees a faint pair of red glowing eyes before the freezer door opens to reveal Petunia is sharing the same residence as Terrance the angry poro. While looking to see if C has any leftover ice cream Riven notices the two ash colored poros and proceeds to flee shouting for the hooded while screaming along the lines of Terrance succeeding in asexual reproduction. The portals were formed by Eccentric who is currently wearing a fursuit which takes the appearance of the legendary rainbow crow before Pensea who is dressed like a dominatrix and Alcen who is in a tub of hot wax call back her attention. We now return to the current hooded who is standing outside of Rumble's shack while the runt yordle is getting suited up.

Rumble- "Soooo she is having sex with a human and a demon right now?"

C- "Yeah. I mean Eccentric is whatever the fuck she wants to be but yeah there was also a Koz and a Marai in the mix swear to paradise."

Levia- 'Are you sure this plan is gonna work? I don't know too much on the ideas of romance but this seems a bit of a shot in the dark.'

C- "Of course it'll work he just needs to have a confidence boost."

Rumble- (Walks out in his Super Galaxy set up) "Hey fuck you. I'm plenty confident. I just thought maybe she would make the first move is all."

C- "Pussy. Ah naw dawg I'm just fucking which you."

By the time they enact their plan it is already nearing sunset and Tristana is currently patrolling around the town entrance. Ever since Teemo went into coma the she-yordle has had to pull double guard shifts to protect the town. Even so sleep has started to catch up to the marksman in the past few weeks and a giant Super Galaxy mech landing in front of her snaps her straight awake. From the cockpit Rumble burst forth and strikes a heroic pose.

Tristana- (Squints) "Rumble is that you?"

Rumble- "Just who do you think I am? Yeah, it's me Tristana and I was just wondering how do you like me now?" (Flashes a cocky smile)

Tristana- "Well the mech looks nice but it doesn't have the same feel as the old one. Now that I think about it where did you even get the materials for this?"

Rumble- "Uhhh. (Flashback to C teleporting the parts) Nowhere and did you just say you liked the old mech better? (Rubs the back of his head) I did put a lot more soul into it I guess."

Tristana- "Yeah, I think that's because it was made of scrap and stuff I saw it like you since you were always no pun intended scrappy. You know watching you never give up and always ready to fight for your beliefs inspires me to keep going sometimes."

Rumble- (Hops down) "Funny enough one of the reasons I always fought so hard is because you inspired me and I also wanted to impress you. Seriously (Takes off his helmet) I built two mechs for you and this one I had C helps just because I wanted to impress you. I've always had such a huge crush on you!"

Tristana- (Playfully punches Rumble) "I had a feeling considering on the rift you could barely eep your eyes off me. (Blushes) Anyways I hear a wandering xer'sai is near the borders so would you like to come with me and get rid of it?"

Rumble- "Not a conventional first date but (Jumps into his mech) let's make fireworks baby!"

If you were wondering not long after watching the two yordles leave C wandered off. Not too long after while trying to think of who to help next another yordle by the name of Poppy stumbles into the hooded. Trying to help capture the lost twin each Demacian champion was asked to survey the other city states. At first the Hammer Keeper tried to smash in the suspect with her trusty weapon but with a darkin gloved hand C is able to stop the attack. After talking for a bit the two reach an understanding since both are seen as exceptions from their respective homelands with the darkin armor user wanting a more chaos and the she-yordle wanting more structure.

C- "So Poptart do you know anyone in Demacia who could use some romantic help?"

Poppy- "Hmm I think Quinn and Jarvan might be a thing but I also hear he might be with Shyvana. I don't know."

Levia- (C has mentally checked out) 'C? C? Caleb?'

C- "*Inhales deeply* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Darkin Armor!"

In total shock Caleb sprints to the Demacian Capital so fast that it is afternoon when he arrives from the other side of the continent. If any guards make the bad decision of getting in his way during his sprint they are quickly batted aside and rendered unconscious. Eventually after a few dozen or so bodies the hooded smashes the doors leading to the royal garden to find the half dragon sitting on a bench in shock. As Shyvana tries to transform into her fiercer form the woman in tangled in Coercion chains.

Caleb- (Kneels next to her) "Okay listen up Shyv. I want you and the prince to get together. I don't care why or how but you are going to start a relationship. If you don't (Pull out the Betwixt Blade) I'm going to cut his balls off. So yeah you get to be with a prince and I get a peace of mind. (Grabs her head) So do we have a deal? (She shakes yes) Good now (Pulls out a present from the hood) I have a lot of valentines to read from my confederates. Levia teleport!"

Arriving back at the Institute late at night C meets up with his old buddy Ekko who talks about his girl troubles. Tired of having to constantly tell the zaunite what to do the ex-demacian decides to show him instead by throwing a rock at Taliyah's head. While The Boy Who Shattered Time is taking care of the injured lithomancer the guilty party decides to go get a drink from one of the local bars. While heading towards one the lost twin hears the familiar voice of his pair not far away. Quinn is stumbling home clearly intoxicated with Valor struggling to keep her from falling. Following his sister to her room the brother decides to do something sweet for the drunk girl.

Quinn- (Opens the door to her room) "Oh man I think I'm gonna be sick. (Sees a card on her desk) Huh well at least someone remembered me. (Picks it up) Hmm looks like someone made this from a bunch of different cards."

The card reads as follows- "Dear Quinn, Even though I can't be with you Heartseeker's day I hope someday we can celebrate the holidays together, Sincerely A Special Someone. : 3"

Caleb- (Opens the door to his room) "I hope she read it instead of throwing it away. Also I'm glad Cathy sent me a chocolate wait… Riven are you here? Pumpkin Pulse!" (She's hiding behind the door)

While fighting to the death with a beast of sweets a different confederate meets her roommate after a long day of celebrating being single.

Gwen- (Sees Alcen with her tongue out) "So they clothed you this time. You okay? (Alcen nods yes) Okay good to know. (Takes a swig of firewater) Happy Heartseeker's day you freeky deeky yordle. (Takes a swig again) You want some? (Alcen nods yes) Okay." (Pours it in the dazed yordle's mouth)

* * *

A/N I needed to do something small after my more recent chapters. Again sorry no Christmas special but yeah I needed to redo this to free up my mind. As usual hope you all liked this chapter, feel free to check out my more recent Constants and Variables chapters, and have a nice day. I hope you all are having wonderful holidays and have a happy New Year. :)


	11. I have a job to do

A/N Wow this story took me way longer than I wanted especially with me getting stalled on a chapter that I had to shelf for now. Either way thanks for all the support on this stories and hopefully you will all enjoy Re:Liberate whenever I get to it.

* * *

In the Gelid Vortex, a terrible storm that never ends, in the most northern parts of the Freljord a lone figure in a black long hood is going to meet an ally of his. C eventually makes his way to a castle that is twisted with the appearance of various others from around the world. The storm around this warped bastion is created by it's user distorting time in order to achieve his goals. A few strong knocks on the large gate made of noxian granite and demacian petricite. After walking down a desolate stairway that winds itself in a spiral that defies gravity to reach a rotting door. The barely intact door is opened with no sound to reveal a room full of claw marks with a being in rags sitting in a dilapidated chair. With a shaky start the creature in the chair rises and it's cloak falls to reveal the ancient demon. It is a darkin who's chitin armor has gone deathly white from it's host form being ancient and overused to the point that it's skin underneath has disappeared revealing a skeleton beneath from some long dead humanoid being. It's feathery headpiece and monk clothing style suggest it could have been a bird race but not vastayan considering the beak. The darkin in front of our duo is their hidden ally and Leviathan's oldest lieutenant Ziz but after swearing to destroy Aatrox and his allies this daemon who has abilities corresponding with time has taken on the name Maximus. The time user took up the mantle when he believed himself to be the last great threat to The Darkin Blade but after living countless lives trying to defeat the swordmaster he stopped in this timeline. The two warriors walk towards each other before they sit back to back.

C- "We are going to begin our campaign on the summer solstice in a fortnight. Our final preparation are going on as we speak. My fellow confederates are raiding a demacian storage facility and the city of the Artificer has finished mass production of the light rifles based off our friend the Purifier's weapons. This year's burning tides will be the last days that this world will be cursed with the Shadow Isles."

Maximus- "I've already told you who to attack and when for the quickest route to victory. So why do you insist on giving me updates?"

C- "I suppose I need reassurance before I ask people to put enough faith in my plan to die. Will we succeed?"

Maximus- "Heh mortals are always so interested in time yet my race cares not for it to the point I was mocked not only for not being a created darkin but also for having powers over something seen as petty. Yet here you are asking me for advice. Besides I already told you once that if something goes wrong I'd travel back to solve it as best I can plus you can't conquer them without sacrifice."

C- "Mmmm. Anyways I need to keep face and try to keep up this charade as long as possible. Is there anything you want to tell me before I leave?"

Maximus- "Yes. Which of you am I talking to?"

Far south on the borders of Demacia a thunderstorm has rolled in along with danger for the local guards. A few dozen figures dressed in dark trench coats and leather ponchos over fatigues to match the mud they usually move through in the trenches and fox holes of their new homeland sneak inside of the fortress and quickly set to work. First they quickly and silently kill all of the patrols on the walls and guard towers before moving onto the patrols on the grounds below. They then split up into three different teams with one heading straight to the armory taking as many demacian steel creations as possible. Afterwards team one meets up with team three who have stolen as many horses and wagons as possible to transport the retrieved weapons and armor more easily north. As the last piece is loaded team two arrives from there task of sealing all the buildings inside the fort and with a push of a button set off a massive fire from the explosives brought along. The several days later when the next rotation of troops arrive no survivors are found so in another attempt to find the Confederation of so called Freedoms Quinn is deployed. While the ranger manages to avoid the front line defenses, thanks to a large amount of enemies not being on patrol, Dahn finds the woman and proceeds to call in the rest of Sleipnir squadron. During the ensuing chase Quinn calls in Valor who carries her as fast as possible while the confederate generals pursue. Using his shadow powers Aki teleports Metto close enough for the former wind spirit to use her freeze technique on the scout. Before Dahn can impale the poor girl on his clawed hand it is cut off by Cathy's mechanical one. Needing to stop her friends from fighting and aid the shadow warrior Metto lets go of her spell allowing Quinn to make her escape.

Dahn- (Gets frozen in place) "Why the fuck did you do that to us?! We could have killed her."

Cathy- (has Aki's blade at her throat) "Easy the boss ordered it. I don't know why but if it comes from C I'm gonna listen to it. He also said if she shows up again to tell him and capture her alive. Besides Dahn if we killed her too many question would be raised by the summoners."

Dahn- (Gets let go) "Very well. But at least warn us before you cut off anything. After all it's a little bit of a pain to reattach it without needing to feed afterwards."

Aki- (Lowers his blade) "Don't worry my cannibalistic friend a noxian patrol was sighted recently to the east."

The next day during a match on Summoner's Rift C is assigned to mid lane and has just finished beating down a Ziggs with Pumpkin Pummel when top lane starts to incessantly ping and you assholes know who you are. Reluctantly the hooded makes his way top but is hesitant because he knows who the enemy top laner is. When the lost twin makes his way to the river bush an eagle screech warns him that his position has been given away. With a quick Spectre Dash C avoids the Blinding Assault but is too slow to avoid the Vault that follows. Before Quinn can fire off her Harrier bolts a flash bang goes off blinding the scout. Thanks to the lack of vision The Demacian Wings fail to avoid a chain Coercion that binds them close to the wall. Even bond the country girl still let's loose as many bolts as she can into the confederate taking him below half health. This quickly starts to backfire as Pumpkin Overdrive starts to course through her los brother's body buffing all of his stats which in tandem with his w's active a above average Pumpkin Beam wins the disheartened brother the fight leaving a dead sister in his way.

Levia- 'C do you think you would be able to do this if it meant you could live in peace?'

Caleb- "I would never have peace because this (Points to Quinn's body) is something I'm fighting to never see."

Levia- 'Hmmm I see. Well Sivir is starting to ping us back and I suppose we could use her help later so let's also help her out bot. After all Draven is due for a meal of teeth knocked down his throat.'

C- "Yeah. Tell her I'm going to be there asap. Recall!"

Later over the next few days C follows Quinn around looking for a chance to talk to his fellow champion. Meanwhile all over the world the deployed Confederation of Freedoms' army enacts more operations in preparation for what they have trained for. In Ionia Zhong and his battalion have managed to infiltrate most of the island nation's ports. With a single signal from the ancient vastayan fires are lit at all the marked locations and it spreads quickly due to all of said ships being chained together. On the outskirts of Noxus amongst fields of crops concentrated salt water is spread in the guise of regular rainwater by Metto. Piltover's famous sun gates with the know how of Jinx and the technological skill of Cathy are shut down causing a mass disruption of global good. On the northern frontier of the C. F. Aki's people use explosives to create controlled avalanches which bury all of the main entries from the tundra to the confederate homeland. Similarly in the south the main entry way to no man's land is destroyed by artillery strikes and a false army of dummies is created to mask the fact that a large amount of troops are being mobilized along with more landmines, punji stick pits, and replacing supplies with explosive fakes. With everything in place all that is left for the hooded to do is sneak into demacian wing of the institute and finally do something that has been a long time coming. The 21st makes his way down the pristine marble halls until he reaches the Demacia's Wings' room. After spreading his cloak around the room via the surrounding walls to make it sound and sight proofed Caleb Spectre Dash through the door. The inside of his sister's room has a cabin look to it, a desk sits in the corner with sketches from from events the ranger has witnessed, and even a tree in the middle for Valor roost. With a pat to the the demacian eagle is awaken and told my the lost twin to get his other half from the bedroom.

Quinn- (Wiping her eyes) "Val I told you I'd buy more treats in the (Sees C) shit! (Jumps out of the doorway) I don't know what you're doing here (Loads her crossbow) but get the fuck out!"

Caleb- (Already turned away) "You know you having no pants is distracting!" (Catches a bolt behind his head)

Levia- 'Holy shit! Okay ha that's pretty cool.'

Caleb- "Thank you Levia. But no seriously sis can you please put on some pants or something. It's kind of embarrassing seeing you again after so long in your underwear and a t-shirt."

Quinn- "I've been meaning to pay you back (Reloads) after what you did to Caleb's grave. But you had a bunch of freaks and stuff guarding your bat shit insane self!"

Caleb- "Alright that's fair enough. But then again it was my grave and no one was in it so I think I had a right to find out who I was."

Quinn- (Lowers her crossbow) "What's that supposed to mean?"

Caleb- (Walks over to the desk) "I noticed how you were always better at sketching but I was beast at painting. Do I really have to explain myself Quinn? It's me Caleb."

Quinn- (Puts on a pair of jogging pants) "Show me your face and then we'll talk." (Peaks her head out)

Caleb- "Okay. (Has his shadow cover disappear) Hmmm you know something I think I messed up my going to another timeline to practice this but (Quinn hugs him) you know what I don't like repeating myself but do you wanna hear my story Quinny? (Hugs her back) Oh and I almost forgot but I'm sorry it took me so long to come back but before I go home with you I have to do somethings first."

After making some chamomile tea so Quinn can go back to sleep the two sit on a couch and just start to talk. Caleb tells about his travels around the world and she tells him about how Lestara Buvelle helped her join the military and about how the scout has been living their dream.

Quinn- "So what will you do now?"

Caleb- "I'm gonna accomplish the hooded dream of helping this world until it doesn't need me anymore, stop the end of the world, and when all of that is done I'm going back home with you." (Finishes his tea)

Quinn- "Good luck with that." (Takes a sip)

Caleb- "Was that doubt? What the fuck Quinn?"

Quinn- (Starts to shake her head) "Oh no I was being genuine. I mean the faster you finish that plan of yours the faster you can come home right?" (Smiles)

Caleb- (Squints) "Hmm. Anyways I should take the hood and go back north. We are heading out to the Shadow Isles tomorrow and we are gonna start there."

Quinn- "Are you gonna be safe? That's a pretty dangerous task even if you have Pumpkin Energy. Also what about your troops?"

Caleb- "Hehehe well on behalf of the Confederation of Freedom and Bilgewater sorry but we need that demacian steel way more. Plus not all of that hell hole's residents are evil and even Vayne and Lucian are coming to help. (Recalls the hood) But if nothing changes or I die somehow I want you to tell mom and dad I'm sorry and my story."

Quinn- "You can tell them yourself. (Gets tossed a small device) So what does this do?"

C- "Just a small hologram device so you can be contacted. Anyways here I go. Levia teleport."

On the western shores of the Confederation thousands of troops are preparing to board their aircraft carrier to go fight when C lands near them. With a smile on his face and weight of his chest the hooded turns to face his fellow soldiers.

C- "Okay all magic users head back to the front lines because the doom devices we obtained will drain any mana on the Shadow Isles! However I'd still like to make it clear that no one needs to come with me! But know that even if I have to do myself I'll make do! Now does anyone have any doubts about what we are about to do?"

Confederate army- "No!"

C- "Alrighty then! Let the Liberation of Bilgewater and Runeterra begin!"

* * *

A/N Not gonna lie when I say this story took me longer to finish than I wanted but I did it. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and will stay for the Liberate. Leave a request for things you want to see and I will try to get to them asap. If you liked this spread the word, good morning, and be nice to each other damn it!


End file.
